Under Control
by Mysra
Summary: Sequel to Building a New Life. Atlantis returns home, but as always things go downhill very fast and John Sheppard's life is threatened by an old enemy. But who is the true villain? Will he be rescued in time? What has Todd to do with everything? Whump for Sheppard and the team. Rated M for Violence in later chapters and some steam in the beginning. JT pairing.
1. Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not one any rights concerning the original stories and characters of Atlantis.

Title: Going Home

Rating: M

Summary: After the events of Building a New Life the expedition returns to Pegasus and moves to their new and hopefully final home planet. While things settle, an old enemy infiltrates the city to finally reach his goal. But before he can complete his task, he has to kill the one man that could stop him, Colonel John Sheppard. The only hope for rescue comes from an unexpected source, but will he be heard before it's too late.

Warnings: Violence in later Chapters

Thanks Amy for another awesome job of being my Beta.

.

As most know of me this fic has been completed before being posted. It has a total of ten Chapters. I would really know what you think so leave me a review or PM. It also might make me post faster ;)

.

Chapter One

.

Going Home

.

_He was hungry. No, hungry didn't quite cover it, but he was not starving yet either. Nevertheless every fiber of his body burned with the need to consume. He was surrounded by food; there just was nothing he could afford to consume. He was the ally of this food, though right now he was more its prisoner. He settled in the middle of his small quarters and slowly sank deeper into himself. He would sleep, the deep sleep, not for long, just a little to conserve his energy. He was still strong. He had consumed richly before meeting with him and in hindsight it had been a good decision. _

_He would wait and hope to be set free, once back in their galaxy. He wondered if he really would be released or if finally all debts had been paid and he would meet the final fate and ceased to exist. _

_Though many of the worshippers believed that they would move on to another existence after death and he knew that the old enemy had found a way to keep living even after death without the restraints of a body, he also knew there was nothing afterwards, not for his kind anyway. He stopped his thought - he needed to sleep. They would be home soon._

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla felt like she was being pushed into a warm and soft place, exactly like she always felt in the aftermath of their lovemaking. John's solid weight against her, pressing her into the mattress as the final waves of passion ebbed away.

His harsh breaths still in her ear, she clutched him to her, knowing he was about to move and lift away. He never went far, always pulling her in his embrace again. Still as soon as he moved from her and their intimate connection was broken, the deep cold feeling in the pit of her stomach returned.

The feeling that told her a wraith was in the city.

For the past six weeks they had been gone so often that Teyla hadn't realized how her new relationship with John influenced her perception of the wraith. John and Torren's warm presences made the cold she felt regarding the wraith seem even harsher when she and John were not together.

She tried to push the feeling away, but it stood in such stark contrast to her overall feelings that it was hard to ignore.

As long as she was close to her family she could concentrate on them, but in the few moments when she returned from her passionate high and her awareness shifted from solely concentrating on John and what he did to her, back to the world, it froze her insides. Tonight, Teyla didn't want to feel that way so she hooked her legs around John and pulled him even closer when he shifted.

John moved his arms under her and Teyla reluctantly loosened her hold on his upper torso while his hips remained firmly in place against hers.

Teyla had her eyes closed and decided to keep it that way, aware that John was curiously watching her. She knew he could feel her insecurity as she could feel his resulting confusion. John pushed her hair from her face and place soft kisses on her eyelids and nose before turning to her mouth.

Teyla sighed when he pulled back, holding him firmly in place with her legs however. "It's not that I want to complain. I'd gladly stay like this for the rest of my life," he said his voice a mix of amusement, worry and wonder, "but we both know I'm not a light weight."

Teyla knew he was right. He was starting to get heavy where he pressed against her even though he held most of his weight with his arms. Teyla sighed again and reluctantly released her hold on his hips. She tensed, waiting for the cold to come, but to her surprise nothing happened.

Her eyes snapped open and she blinked in the semi darkness in surprise. John shifted to his side next to her, his head propped up by his arm.

"Care to explain what this is all about?" he asked, noting Teyla's confusion. Teyla blushed and ducked her head into John's chest, embarrassed by her silly behavior. John's free hand started to stroke her back and Teyla relaxed into his caress.

She looked up into his loving eyes, biting her lip.

"I explained to you once what feeling the wraith was like?"

"Like feeling cold on the inside," he answered, clearly confused as to what the wraith had to do with their love life.

Teyla nodded. "Over the years I have learned to accept the feeling." Now John nodded. "However," she sighed, "since being with you the feeling has changed."

John blinked at her, still confused. "I am so happy and content with you that the feeling has become harsher, colder somehow," she explained. "When we make love everything around me vanishes and it stays that way as long as we are …," she wondered how to say the next part.

"Connected?" John offered.

"Yes," she agreed relieved. "And when we part, the feeling returns so strongly it takes my breath away."

John pulled Teyla into his arms, not sure what else to do, placing a kiss in her hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

Teyla shook her head. "How should you?"

John shrugged and pulled Teyla close in his embrace. He wanted to protect Teyla and didn't like that she had to feel that way though he was glad that the problem would not be around for much longer. They would reach their new home in a few hours and John was intent on getting rid of their guest as soon as possible, one way or the other.

Teyla snuggled into John, soaking up the warmth of his body and mind. She was surprised the cold feeling still hadn't returned, but decided to push any thought of that away and just enjoy John next to her.

XOXOXOXOXO

Something permeated John's sleep addled brain. He listened in the darkness for TJ, but instead of the expected whimper, a muffled voice sounded in the silence.

"Colonel Sheppard, please come in."

John snapped his com from the night table and slipped as quickly and stealthily as possible from the bed, hoping not to wake Teyla and stepped into the bath room.

"This is Sheppard," he said, his voice just above a whisper.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir. There is a problem with the prisoner. We already called for Dr. Keller."

"Keep your distance. I'll be down in ten minutes. Don't let Keller get in there just yet."

John grabbed his clothes, already placed for the next day.

"Understood, sir."

John quickly cleaned himself and got dressed.

"Is everything alright?" Teyla asked as John walked out of the bath room. He should have known she would wake.

"Go back to sleep, everything is fine. I just have to check on something," he soothed her.

"Did they kill Todd?" Teyla's question froze John midstride.

"What?"

"I do not feel him."

John shrugged. "I don't think they would call me or Dr. Keller in that case."

"I do not feel wraith that are hibernating."

"Okay." John quickly moved to the bed and placed a quick kiss on Teyla's forehead.

"Go back to sleep," he said once more. "We'll have a lot of work later."

Teyla nodded, but was sure sleep wouldn't come without John beside her. Her mind was occupied with the sudden absence of the cold. She returned John's second good night kiss and pulled the sheets higher over her nude body.

"I love you," she called after him in a low voice, before settling down on her pillow, looking at the ceiling.

XOXOXOXOXO

"What happened?" John asked, entering the brig, Ronon close behind him.

"Not sure, sir," Major Teldy said, looking up from Keller holding a hand scanner. John was surprised for a moment, but then remembered that Rodney had told him that they had found an entry in the new data base explaining how to keep the med scanner operational even if the user didn't have the gene.

The room was crowded. In addition to Dr. Keller, her med team, Major Teldy, the two usual SO's four extra marines were in the room.

John looked at Todd who seemed frozen in time and groaned.

"He has put himself in a state of hibernation," Keller confirmed what Teyla had already guessed.

John tore his gaze away from the wraith to look at Keller, eyebrow raised.

"The scanner shows his metabolism is considerably slower than usual."

"Could he just be sleeping?"

"No," Keller said looking sorry.

"Great!"

"Want me to kill him?"

John glared at Ronon; he would love to allow Ronon to do just that.

"Yeah, just have to talk to Woolsey first."

Ronon grumbled and put his gun back into his holster.

John's mind was racing. He so didn't need another topic on his plate right now and he wanted to get rid of Todd. He sighed.

"Okay, we wait for now. I'm talking to Woolsey. As soon as we're home we're taking care of this." John turned to Keller. "Try to find out what he can do in this state, if he can contact other wraith and alert them to us. It's your turn," he said pointing at Ronon and his gun.

…

_Todd chuckled inwardly. He wasn't really hibernating. He had put his body close to that state to conserve his strength for the time being. This way his mind was masked as was his presence, though he still could hear their conversations. They wouldn't know._

_His life lay in the hands of the one that ruled, though the true ruler was the one who had just left - the one with a strong mind able to defy a queen. John Sheppard was one of the few he feared. And the others he feared were not human at all. Not even his queen scared him as much. He chuckled silently - he could smell his queen all over the human male as if she was here too._

_John Sheppard was worthy of a queen's attention, even if she was a human queen, he chuckled inwardly again. They were fitting companions. Nature couldn't have chosen better. If they would create a child it would be strong, a child with the ability to control both Ancestor and wraith technology alike._

_He needed to free himself and flee. He sank deeper into sleep to think about his options. He needed to hide from his queen._

XOXOXOXOXO

When John came back home, Teyla was asleep again. He pondered if he should slip back into bed next to her, but a look at his watch showed him he had to get up soon anyway. He quietly slipped into the bathroom to take a full shower.

When he was done and dressed again, he stealthily slipped through the room and into the nursery, closing the sliding door behind him.

TJ was awake too, quietly playing in his bed. He looked up and grinned when he saw John.

"Dada," he squealed, clapping his hands. John picked the boy up.

"Morning, buddy," he said placing a kiss on the boy's cheek. "You slept all right?"

Torren chuckled and snuggled in to John. After a moment of snuggling John started to get the boy ready for the day.

"Okay, we have to be very quiet. Mommy is still sleeping," John explained when he was done. For emphasis he put his fingers against TJ's lips. "Shhh"

"Shhh," TJ mimicked the sound John made.

John was surprised when TJ actually managed to keep quiet while sneaking through the bedroom. He settled the boy on his play blanket and started preparing breakfast.

He was almost done when the door chimes rang, announcing an early morning visitor. John looked at TJ and the boy looked back at him before turning his attention to the door, obviously curious. "Let's see who's there," John said moving to the door.

"Mr. Woolsey," he said surprised stepping to the side to let his boss inside.

"Good morning, Colonel," Mr. Woolsey greeted and stepped into the room. "Major Teldy briefed me about Todd."

"What is about Todd?" Teyla's sleep filled voice came from the side.

"Why don't we sit down and talk?" John said calmly.

Woolsey and Teyla nodded.

Teyla wore a gown and John had to stifle his imagination from wondering what or if she wore anything under it.

Teyla quickly greeted her son before settling down. John set a cup of tea in front of her and she thanked him with one of her brilliant smiles. He sat down after pouring coffee for himself and Woolsey.

"I came here because I think you're right and we should delay the topic until we are settled. Dr. Keller said as long as he is in that state he is not able to communicate."

"I do not feel him either," Teyla threw in.

Woolsey nodded. "I ordered Dr. Keller to monitor Todd and inform us of any change. I leave it up to you what to do about him. We still need him alive though."

"Understood."

Woolsey nodded, satisfied and started on the next topic, which was the return of the Athosians.

"Dr. McKay said he will need about thirty six hours to calibrate the gate and get it working. I spoke to Colonel Caldwell. The Daedalus is ready to beam you three and Ronon as well as several teams up so you can speak to Halling, and if needed, help the Athosians pack."

Teyla looked at John, who nodded slightly, telling her that he would come if she wanted him to. They hadn't talked about that specific topic.

"Thank you Mr. Woolsey, if you will excuse me I need to get ready as well." Teyla started to get up.

"I have to go anyway," Woolsey stated getting up too. "I shall see you later."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Come on," Rodney groused, tapping impatiently on the work station. "Sheppard?"

"Kind of busy here," John's distracted voice answered over the com. Rodney huffed. How hard could it be to land the city when the systems were doing most of the work anyway?

Rodney looked at the readouts again. "What are you doing?"

Now it was John's turn to huff. "I'm trying to land the city without causing a tsunami," he said his voice strained as he tried to keep the city level.

"Just put her down already," Rodney complained.

John sighed. "Just calm down and let me work," he checked the readouts one more time and then gave the command for the stardrive to slowly shut down further. He wasn't going to flood the piers this time. He had enough systems at his disposal to slowly lower the city towards the surface of their new home.

This time the city glided to the surface and when they touched the water the inertial dampers were not overtaxed and only a small tremor traveled through the city.

The chair straightened but John stayed seated, grinning.

"Like a leaf touching the surface of a lake," he stated.

Rodney groaned into his ear.

"That's another bet you lost."

"Yeah, yeah, technically you cheated."

"What?"

"You stopped the city."

"Check the readouts."

"Crap," Rodney buried his face in his hands as the readouts clearly showed that despite the fact that Sheppard had slowed the city dramatically it never had stopped sinking.

"You lost," Ronon said next to Rodney and the scientist grimaced at the Satedan. He was about to give a smart return when Woolsey moved over.

"What's our status?" Woolsey interrupted, obviously not in the mood for the team's banter.

John reclined in the chair once more; checking the systems, while Rodney and his team used the readouts Sheppard and the systems provided to adjust the settings.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Colonel Caldwell," John greeted, and the marine contingent behind John snapped to attention.

"Mr. Dex, Miss Emmagen," Caldwell greeted before turning to John. "Colonel Sheppard, I hear congratulations are in order on your promotion," he added, eying the toddler held by Sheppard warily, obviously not very happy to be transporting Torren, too. Torren also seemed to sense that he was not necessarily welcome. His back was turned to Caldwell and he was looking over John's shoulder at the troops he knew.

"Thank you, Colonel," John returned slightly embarrassed.

"We won't use the ZPM powered drive so it will take about twenty hours to get to Athos," Caldwell turned to business. "We prepared quarters for you."

Several airmen came in to show the teams to their rooms. Each team would share one room.

When only Ronon, Teyla, John and Torren remained, Caldwell spoke up again.

"I'll show you your quarters," he explained starting to move. "I've scheduled several meetings to inform you of the newest developments." He looked at Teyla. "Mr. Woolsey said I should brief Miss Emmagen on the newest developments among the coalition and our allies," Caldwell paused as he seemed to consider something.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Woolsey didn't inform me Torren would be accompanying you," Caldwell said to Teyla. "Dr. Novak offered to share her quarters. We will need to arrange that, if you will give me some time."

"That won't be necessary," John interrupted. "Teyla and I can share a room and Ronon can sleep in the room with Lorne's team. They're one man short anyway."

Ronon nodded.

Caldwell stopped a moment in surprise before moving on. Usually, Sheppard never shared his quarters with just Teyla. Caldwell was sure it was to avoid giving any food to the rumor mill about his feelings towards his teammate. Maybe now that she had a kid with one of her own people he thought it wouldn't matter, as there was obviously nothing between the two.

He looked at Teyla, who smiled back. "If Miss Emmagen doesn't mind?" just to make sure.

"I do not mind sharing with Colonel Sheppard," Teyla said while looking at John. At his nod she added, "I just have one request."

Caldwell nodded at her to go ahead.

"I would prefer if you would not call me Miss Emmagen anymore."

"I didn't know you had married," Caldwell interrupted, looking confused.

"Oh, it was not planned. I am surprised you have not heard yet," Teyla said smiling again. "I decided to take my husband's name, too."

Caldwell looked at John, who looked decidedly too innocent as he smiled back. Why should he have heard about her getting married? Athosian gossip rarely made it to the Daedalus. Of course, if she had married someone from Earth, he surely would have heard that.

"How should I call you then?" he asked looking back at Teyla.

"Mrs. Sheppard."

Caldwell froze in the middle of the corridor, his head snapping to Sheppard holding the baby and smirking.

"Thought you heard," John said shrugging. He saw Caldwell's jaw tighten, obviously trying to figure out what to say.

"Congratulations then," Caldwell said after a moment and then started to move again.

For the next few minutes the group moved on in silence. John was sure the Colonel was wondering what had happened and planned on figuring out if the SGC knew what was going on.

Caldwell cleared his throat.

"I have scheduled our meeting for 1100 hours standard Atlantis time," he told John. "Miss Em.. Mrs. Sheppard, our meeting is scheduled for 1400 hours."

"Very well," Teyla said and John just nodded.

"Okay, this is your room," Caldwell said opening the door. "'I'll get someone to escort Mr. Dex to his quarters. If you'll excuse me I have to be on the bridge."

"Thank you, Colonel," Teyla said.

"I will come to the bridge on time."

Caldwell nodded and left without another word.

"I really thought he would know and just be his charming self," John said after a moment, turning to the others.

"Humpf," Ronon grumbled not commenting further.

Teyla shook her head, turning and taking Torren from John to get the boy settled.

After a few minutes an airman showed up to show Ronon to Lorne's quarters.

XOXOXOXOXO

John sat on TJ's thick play blanket that he had spread in the mess hall. His eyes concentrated on TJ while his thoughts were on what Caldwell had told him.

The wraith were still fighting each other, the Genii had retreated and were mostly quiet, which was never a good sign and the coalition was still growing. Not much had changed though, which was oddly comforting. They still had a lot to explore.

John focused back on TJ.

His little son was glued to the window watching hyperspace pass, oohing and ahhing. Every now and then he seemed to find something especially interesting as his oohs were followed by a squeal of delight or chuckling.

Eight hours had passed since they had left and John was enjoying a quiet evening with TJ. Teyla had been required to meet with Caldwell again and confer with Woolsey to discuss coalition matters and politics. John had happily declined, using TJ as his excuse. Teyla could give him the cliff note version later. Ronon and the others were in the gym.

"Owjihh" TJ squealed again and John couldn't help chuckle.

Finally his son turned to look at him, leaving imprints of his face and hands on the glass. John wondered what Caldwell would say if he found out. TJ turned fully and took a wobbly step towards him. John held out his hand to offer help and support.

TJ looked at the offered hand and then looked up grinning at John. He took another wobbly step and looked up once more. Suddenly TJ just let himself fall on his diaper padded butt. John shook his head, watching as TJ crawled over to him.

Once he reached John, he started to pull himself up using his dad as leverage.

When he was standing again, TJ grabbed for John's dog tags and John had just enough time to keep him from falling on his butt again and pulling his chain with him.

"Hey buddy, no." John said loosening his son's grasp. He turned TJ and sat him down, holding a toy in front of him to play with. "You can play with your toys."

Teyla watched John from the line while choosing something to eat. She loved the way John handled Torren. The two really looked and interacted like father and son.

Though Torren had her skin color and eyes, when you looked at his messy curly hair you could get the impression he was John's biological son.

"Hey!" John looked up when Teyla approached. "How's it going?"

"Very good," Teyla said smiling at John.

"Larrin asked for a meeting," she disclosed when she settled down on the blanket next to John and TJ.

John smirked and Teyla noted with satisfaction that he seemed embarrassed at the thought of the woman he once had courted. Since coming together some time ago, she had suspected that it had only been a defense mechanism and that he had never really been that interested in Larrin, now she knew.

She watched Torren climbing up and down on John while she ate. Every now and then he eyed Teyla's tray with mild interest, but suddenly he reached out.

"You already had dinner," John said firm, grabbing Torren to keep him from grabbing food off the tray. "You only would get sick by eating more."

TJ pouted but resigned himself to sitting between John's legs.

Teyla smiled. John hadn't needed to get loud or use force to get their son to do what he was supposed to do.

John smiled back at her and they sat in silence watching Torren play in front of them.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla watched John's sleeping features. He had fallen asleep quite some time ago and Teyla admired his bare chest while sleep evaded her. Tomorrow she would see her people, and she wondered if they would accept her choice of John as her husband.

They had talked about the topic earlier and John had left it up to her what she wanted them to know right away. He would take the backseat if she needed him to.

She had been grateful, but she also had known then that she would not hide her relationship or how far it had progressed. She loved John, as did Torren and he would call John Dada. They were a family and she wanted her people to know.

She snuggled into John's chest, listening to Torren's soft snores echoing through the small cabin and John's deep breaths under her.

Tomorrow they would offer her people not only a place to stay for now, but a new home that she hoped they would accept.


	2. New Athos

Thank you so much for your reviews, for following. Here we go with the next hope you'll like.

.

Chapter Two

.

New Athos

.

Teyla shifted nervously from one foot to the other. Now that they had reached New Athos she actually was getting a little nervous. Only three months had passed, but so much had changed in that short time and she had never felt this disconnected from her people before, not even when they had been in Michael's grasp.

Her transition from leader to ambassador had been a slow but steady process and it had taken some getting used to. Her choosing an Athosian mate had halted the process, but Michael's abduction, her becoming a mother and her separation from Kanaan had changed that again.

Her priorities had changed not only towards her team as she had once told John, but also towards her people. Now her priorities had changed once more. Her new role made her like Woolsey - a representative of Atlantis and therefore for Earth.

She hadn't been required to do much after their return. Her people barely treated with others anymore and only went to their best friends or asked what Atlantis could do. Halling did most of the trades. He was their leader now and also represented them in the Coalition.

She was still Athosian and a Pegasus native, but she knew that one day she would leave this all behind and return to the home of her new family, Earth.

For many months she had been on New Athos only sporadically to see if her people needed something and always had returned home before nightfall, to spent time with her son and almost always with John as well.

Kanaan's angered words had put her at odds with her people and she sometimes wondered if more felt like him. If they too felt that Atlantis and John were to blame for what had happened and in the end if they blamed her. She had been a part in the decisions as much as John had.

Since their rescue, John had posted one or two of his teams on New Athos to keep them safe. She had been moved to learn that two teams had requested to be left behind to help. The Athosians were valued friends. That was the reason she hoped they would come. They could live a new and safe life, but she also feared that they didn't want to come.

To distract herself she concentrated on John, Ronon and Torren on the other side of the ready room.

John was currently zipping his tac vest and clipping his P-90 on while Torren was curiously studying him from Ronon's shoulders. Every now and then the boy called out to get John's attention.

John would look up then and make a funny face at him. Teyla knew that Torren also called John in the hope he would take him, but she knew John wouldn't. He didn't want to carry the boy with a P-90 strapped to his chest. Where he could easily grab at it or put it in his mouth.

They almost had gotten into a fight earlier when John had put his P-90 to the side, intent on leaving it behind, but Teyla had been insistent on him wearing his full gear. To be prepared for anything. The memories of her return with Jennifer still too fresh.

John had quickly carved in, despite the fact that Teyla had been totally insane. The Daedalus was in orbit and would stay for the time being. There were also more than enough weapons close to the camp. But that realization had only hit later.

So now TJ was hitching a ride with Ronon.

Teyla moved over to them and John smiled at her, letting her know that he was not angry about her irrational behavior from before. She would have to make it up to him tonight, she decided.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla felt the familiar pull of the transporter and then looked into many happy faces. Her focus was momentarily pulled to Torren. Lately he hadn't been very comfortable when he was among strangers and to her chagrin the Athosians had become strangers to him as she always left him with John. From her vantage point she saw him clutching at Ronon, his face careful. He shyly looked around and then concentrated on John who was being hugged by an overjoyed Jinto, the surprise at being jumped by the boy obvious on John's face.

Over her connection she also felt John's worry too. Jinto was not the only child swarming John as he had always been there for them telling stories, bringing toys or teaching games and his discomfort at being armed like he was sent another flash of guilt passing through her.

Her attention was drawn from John when Halling stepped close to her.

"It is good to see you well," he greeted lowering his head to meet hers. "I see you decided to bring your son, too." They parted and Teyla looked up smiling. Halling had often complained that she had not brought Torren with her. She had used many excuses, but she was sure he knew the real reason why she had not brought Torren.

"It is good to see you well too, old friend," she answered, taking in the familiar faces of her people now mingling with the Lanteans, greeting each other.

She looked at Torren before looking back at Halling. "Yes, John convinced me that it was safe to do so." Teyla's gaze settled on John again who was greeting Captain Singer, the leader of those that had stayed behind. After a moment he handed the Captain his P-90, his relief at getting rid of his usually welcomed gear reaching her.

Halling followed Teyla's gaze and the Colonel looked up at the same moment. "Hey, Halling," he called over the crowd with a wave of his hand.

Halling returned the greeting, chuckling deep in his throat.

It took some time until the group finally dispersed and everyone returned to their tasks.

John's debriefing of his men consisted of a single question. He asked if everything was all right and when he received positive nods in return he gave a curt nod to Teyla and left Lorne to handle the full debriefing, while he and Ronon joined the children as John had brought new toys and games from Earth.

Teyla turned to Halling again.

"We have been gone quite some time. Is everyone alright?" she asked.

"We were very blessed the last months," he said smiling. "Our numbers are growing again. Come, let us walk and I shall show you. Many are in the fields as today is the last day of our harvest."

Teyla nodded and followed Halling, who led her through the camp. People were busy all around them and Teyla realized that most of the Lanteans had started to help with whatever task their Athosian friends were completing.

Her people would truly return home. She wondered when they had started to get this close and realized once more how apart her live had become over the past year from that of her people.

As Halling led her past the tents Teyla realized that there weren't as many as she thought there should be. Between some, boxes and bags were stacked.

"You are packing," Teyla exclaimed stopping to look around.

Halling nodded. "We have decided to leave. Even though our numbers grow, too few are old enough to really work in the fields," he explained. "Many feel uncomfortable here too. This never really was our home."

"I understand," she said feeling a stab that they had decided without her. "Where do you plan to go?"

"If Mr Woolsey's offer still stands, we would prefer to leave with you. Otherwise we have the offer to stay with the Jaranu," Halling answered.

"That will not be necessary. Mr Woolsey sent me to talk to you about the Athosion moving to the mainland," she returned a little relieved.

"We would not be welcome to live in the city?" Halling asked, disappointment swinging in his voice.

"Of course you would be," Teyla quickly added, surprised at the request. "We just thought you would prefer living with the others on the mainland."

"What others?"

Teyla blinked at Halling, she had been so distracted and confused about all the changes, but now she realized that he had no idea of the new situation. "Oh, that was what I wanted to tell you too," she started. "Atlantis is to become a constant partner in Pegasus, therefore more people have returned with us, even families. The city is now located within view of the mainland and Colonel Carter and Dr. McKay have found a way to transport people from the mainland to the city and back again, much like they move around the city, which gives you access to the stargate too."

"So we could go freely even through the gate?"

"Yes," Teyla nodded. "There still will be some rules Mr. Woolsey wishes to discuss with you."

"You could have discussed the rules with him." Halling said and Teyla smiled. Maybe she was not that out of touch.

Teyla shook her head. "I no longer speak for all Athosians. You have been our leader for a long time. Their trust lies with your judgment."

Halling looked uncomfortable. "It is not that they do not trust you."

"There is no need to explain. As you told me when we discussed the possibility of our people moving back to Atlantis, my place is there."

Halling nodded.

"So we would not live alone on the mainland?" he asked after a moment wanting the conversation to return to their original topic.

"You would not," Teyla chuckled. "Several of the new citizens are farmers; they are planning to settle on the mainland."

"Can the city really support so many?"

Teyla nodded again. "We have been very lucky and found what we need to truly plan for a long time of living here. The new planet is way out of the Wraith paths, but we still will be able to defend ourselves if need be."

Halling couldn't help but feel happy at what Teyla told him. He had worried for the last few months if they had a place with Atlantis and now it looked like they had made sure they had not only a place, but a home as well.

"The Harvest Celebration is tonight. Will you stay for the night this time?" he asked when they moved on and reached the edge of the camp.

"I will talk to John. We had planned to return to the Daedalus tonight, but I am sure he will agree to stay," Teyla answered smiling.

Halling looked at her curiously, not missing the fact that whenever Teyla referred to Colonel Sheppard today, she had chosen to use his first name. Had something happened between the two?

"If you wish, I could talk to Mr. Woolsey about you moving back to the city right away. How soon can you be ready to move?" Teyla asked, interrupting Halling's train of thoughts.

"We are ready."

"I will return to the Daedalus and make the call then."

"Halling?" a voice called and Teyla chuckled.

"Go, I will find my way around," she told him.

Halling nodded and left.

XOXOXOXOXO

_They were here. _

_He couldn't believe it. _

_He could feel them and the connection that they always had shared, but now they had found each other and had formed a new bond which intensified the connection._

_They were happy, so happy. _

_Now they came to shove it in his face, though they didn't know he was here. _

_Soon he would be back and he would destroy their happiness as they had destroyed his._

_This time he would win and they would not be able to stop him._

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla settled at the camp fire, watching the busy preparations around her. It was late evening and for the past hours, after returning from her conference with Mr. Woolsey, she had taken another look around, greeting her people and talking to them or helping when asked. She had hoped to find Kanaan to talk to him too, but he was nowhere to be seen and she started to wonder if he evaded her on purpose.

She searched the flock of children to see what the others were doing, but only found Ronon amongst them.

She searched further and finally found her two men sitting under a tree, playing quietly on a blanket. From the look she could tell that Torren was about to give up and take a nap. There had been too much excitement over the past hours and his usual nap time had come and gone. She was surprised he still was this content even though she could feel how tired he was by now. The past hours had left her a little exhausted, too.

Her gaze settled on John. She was glad to have John with her as he had taken care of their son and she hadn't needed to worry for his safety. Following her thoughts she realized that John had a great influence of her feeling safe. She was sure that without him she would not have brought Torren.

"I talked to everyone. We will be ready to leave tomorrow with you," Halling said, settling next to Teyla and pulling her from her musings. "Is that acceptable?"

"Yes," she answered "If you could accept to stay in the city for a couple of days, until everything is ready to settle on the mainland."

"We will not mind."

"Colonel Caldwell offered to transport everything that is not needed immediately and would need to go to the mainland anyway."

Halling grinned. "I will announce that later. The others should return soon and we will complete the final preparations for the celebration. We put up some tents for you and the others."

"I will see who will share later."

They fell silent and Halling watched Teyla's focus turn back to Colonel Sheppard and her son. They watched the two playing, after a little while the boy stood up and climbed on Sheppard's lap where he snuggled against the man. Halling watched the Colonel rummage in a bag and pull out a blanket and an item he had never seen before. The Colonel handed the thing to Torren and the boy popped it in his mouth.

"Jella has a crib in her tent, if the Colonel wants to put your son down."

Teyla turned to Halling. "John does not mind holding Torren. He will only take a nap anyway and maybe John will, too," she stated amused.

Halling nodded and Teyla returned her focus to John and Torren while Halling kept studying her.

"Did everyone agree to move back?" she asked into the silence, looking back at Halling.

Halling shook his head no. "But for now, everyone will come."

Teyla inclined her head. "Everyone has to choose for themselves," she said, though it hurt her to think that some of their people would leave.

"Most will come," he paused, watching the Colonel adjusting a now sleeping Torren. "I know I already said it, but I am glad you decided to bring your son today"

Teyla's face lit up when she quickly looked at the pair under the tree again.

Halling wondered if it just was because of her son or also because of the man holding him. He hadn't missed the changes when she talked about the Colonel or looked at him. But that wasn't all, there was more to it. Halling wondered what could have happened in the short time they had been away.

He decided to broach the topic that had been on his mind for the past hour.

"Do you think it wise for Torren to get so attached to just one man?"

Teyla tilted her head to look at Halling, her face unreadable.

"Kanaan has made it very clear that he does not want to be a father to Torren," she simply said not elaborating.

"Lilya has taken it upon her to help Kanaan," Halling told off hand. "She has managed to bring some of his former self back already."

Teyla couldn't help smirk. Lilya was not of her people and something of her bothered Teyla. The woman seemed nice enough and Teyla even felt sorry for her as her husband had died due to the effects of Michael's experiments on him, leaving her alone and pregnant. Teyla sighed. If Kanaan chose her so be it.

"As far as I am aware they do enjoy each other's company, but neither is seeking a long term agreement," Halling told her misinterpreting her mood.

"Kanaan is free to choose whoever he wants to be with," she stated. "We have made our decisions and I hope he will find the same happiness I have."

Teyla turned to Halling.

"I know we have not been gone that long, but things have changed." Teyla looked at John and Halling followed her gaze to see that the Colonel was looking right back at her as if he knew they talked about something concerning him. His face showed an openness Halling had never seen in the man before. "I do not mind for Torren to get attached to his chosen father and the man that means more to me than words can say."

At her words, Halling saw the Colonel start to smile as if he had heard her. Halling looked back at Teyla, her eyes shining with love.

Halling was not sure what to say. He was surprised and elated, but also worried about how Kanaan would take the news. He had made quite some progress and Halling had started to think he might realize he had made a mistake and rethink his decision.

For many years Halling had thought that Teyla might harbor deeper feelings for the Colonel and he for her, but then she had chosen Kanaan. He had felt it was a mismatch, but still they had conceived a child. That now would be raised by Teyla and her new partner.

"May the ancestors bless your bond," he said touching her head once more.

"Do you plan on having a bonding ceremony?" he asked curious to find out how serious they were about the relationship.

"John and I already had a bonding ceremony which means we are married according to Earth law."

"Oh," he said starting to smile. "You do owe us a celebration though."

"I will tell John, we will figure out what to do."

"Let us go over, I wish to congratulate him as well."

Teyla chuckled and the two walked over to her family.

XOXOXOXOXO

He kept in the shadows.

Not wanting to be seen yet.

But he knew his time would come soon very soon.

He had watched them for some time now and was not sure what to feel.

He had taken his place, his family.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla stroked her hand over Torren's head and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, before making sure he was tucked in safely. It was very late and outside the celebration was still in full swing.

John had returned to their tent quite some time ago to put Torren down who had stayed up longer than usual after his very late nap.

Everyone had believed that John would return, but she had known that he would not. He would not leave their son unwatched.

To her chagrin she hadn't been able to find Kanaan, but she couldn't help it. She and John were sharing a tent so it was pretty obvious that the two were now together.

Teyla turned and walked back to the tent entrance and sealed the opening. She knew it was not really necessary, but her sleep would be more restful as would John's. She stealthily moved to the mountain of furs and blankets making up their bed, shedding most of her clothes on a pile next to John's.

"Hey," he mumbled when she slipped under the blankets next to him. He pulled her close. "I missed you today," he mumbled not fully awake yet.

His hands started to travel her mostly nude body. He nuzzled her neck before searching her mouth. He grew more and more alert with each kiss and Teyla willingly complied. Glad that her plan worked and he had reacted as hoped feeling her skin.

"You did not drink wine?" she asked surprised.

"Thought I could use the night, while everyone else was drunk and distracted," he whispered against her cheek.

"That was a very good idea."

"Humhmm," he purred busying himself with freeing Teyla from her few remaining clothes as she helped him out of his.

Teyla was grateful that they had chosen to sleep on the floor as their movements would have created unmistakable sounds on one of the wood beds as evidence of their doings.

There lovemaking was slow and intense as they were trying to keep as quiet as possible, well aware of the thinness of the tent walls. By the time they held each other, blissfully content and sated, the celebration was nearing its end and people were on their way home.

John snuggled his nose deeper in Teyla's neck and with a content sigh closed his eyes, drifting off in an exhausted sleep following Teyla already sleeping contently in his arms.

The next morning started as pleasantly as the night before had ended. It was still very early and there was barely a sound to hear as most were still asleep.

The day would bring many changes and Teyla couldn't help being happy her people would move to Atlantis and she would be with them as long as she and John were in Pegasus.

.

If you like let me know.


	3. Nightmare

Okay guys here we go. Now we really start. Please don't hate me for the cliffy. Thanks to my wonderful Beta Amy.

.

Chapter Three

.

Nightmare

_._

_Todd perked up, though his body was still frozen. _

_A new taste reached his mind pulled him from sleep again. He had heard of them though he had never met one before. _

_They had been changed and their minds tasted bitter to him. Michael's creations, though he could feel they were more human again. Their mind remained easy traceable and weak._

_They would be easy to control, lacking the strength of the queen or that of Sheppard's mind. _

_An idea formed in his mind. Could he manage to connect to them and overpower them to get them to bow to his will? They were reluctant worshippers, but they had tasted the strength and power they could possess. _

_Maybe, just maybe, one wanted to regain this strength. Maybe he could use that._

_He flickered through the minds trying to find the right person. _

_Suddenly his attention was drawn to a mind different from the others. Though the mind was somehow muffled it was through and through wraith like. _

_The thoughts and pictures it broadcasted were like a loud signal, hitting him, capturing him._

_Soon he would wake his body. He needed to do something._

….

"Halling, welcome back," Richard Woolsey greeted, smiling as he watched his team and the Athosians file into the gate room.

He was surprised to see Kanaan in the first group to step through the gate, but turned his attention back to Halling.

"Drs. Keller and Beckett would like to see everyone in the infirmary. Is there anyone in the immediate need of medical attention?"

"A few of those with child would like to be treated."

Woolsey nodded. "A team is waiting outside the hall to get everyone settled. Please just inform them if you would like to go to the infirmary first or to your quarters," he said loudly to everyone.

It took another ten minutes until all Athosians had finally made it through and about forty-five minutes until the gate room was clear and everyone settled.

Woolsey and Halling watched the process together from the gallery.

The last through the gate were Colonel Sheppard and his team.

"Go on, Colonel, we will debrief later," Woolsey said and then invited Halling to his office to discuss the details of the future arrangements of the two groups living together.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I do not wish to hurt you, Kanaan." The words echoed in Kanaan's mind as he watched out over the ocean.

Teyla had said those words to him when she had told him that she and the Colonel were a couple now. More than that they had bonded, married she had called it. As if he hadn't known already. Before their minds had felt different to him and it had been easy to read the Colonel, but when they had returned to Athos he had immediately felt the change, their minds were like one and suddenly closed to him.

Even the feel of the child's mind had started to change and was now a mix of what the Colonel's and Teyla's minds now felt like, showing the emotional connection and family bond. He was no longer the father and honestly he didn't care or at least he tried not to.

But last night, something had changed in him and now he didn't know what to think or feel.

His mind took him back to that moment that had confused him so thoroughly.

"_You are the father, you do have rights too, Kanaan," Lilya said getting in line for food. _

"_I do not wish to have anything to do with either Teyla or Torren," Kanaan hissed in a low voice. "I do wish to start anew, with you and the child you carry. How many times do I have to tell you that?"_

_Kanaan took his tray and stalked away angrily. Why couldn't Lilya just stop? She knew how Kanaan felt, trapped in a nightmare that just wouldn't stop._

_Neither Lilya nor her husband had had the gift. The child she carried would not be cursed. Not remind Kanaan of the abominations Teyla and he were and had created in a sole night of passion. _

_In search of a free and remote table he stumbled over Ronon and Torren playing on a blanket close to one door. Sadly the only free and partly covered table forced Kanaan to watch his former friend play with the child he could not accept as his own. _

_Lilya, however, was elated to sit down at the table. She was obsessed with Torren. Something Kanaan could not understand. _

"_You have to get Torren to recognize you," Lilya whispered again, trying to force Kanaan to bend to her will. _

_Kanaan just glared at her, before looking up to see what was driving her now. His gaze met Torren's face. The boy was looking in his direction, smiling brightly._

_Kanaan froze his gaze still on the boy. There was no way, he couldn't recognize him it was impossible. But the gaze of the boy was so intense and suddenly he felt a burst of love flow over his mind. _

_He hadn't seen the child for many months. He slowly got up, something deep down responding to the boy and the feelings reaching him._

"_Dada," the little boy suddenly yelled, thrusting his arms forward, his face brightening even more. _

_Kanaan stood frozen in place, looking at the smiling child. Could it be? Fear about the strength of the child's mind and a strange warm feeling about being recognized battled within him. _

_Kanaan saw Ronon turn partly in his direction and frown, but then he looked at the door and started to grin._

"_Go to him," Lilya urged next to Kanaan. If the boy really recognized Kanaan things would work her way. She wanted Teyla to lose everything, like she had. If only Kanaan would stop being stubborn about his son. _

"_Dada," Torren yelled again. _

"_Go," Lilya hissed again. Kanaan looked away to glare at the woman next to him. He needed time to think. He was so confused. _

"_Stop," he snapped at her. "Give me a moment to think."_

_Lilya's gaze had stayed on Torren and suddenly her face fell. Kanaan quickly looked up again. He sat down heavily. His insides froze at the sight greeting him now. He had been a fool. _

_Colonel Sheppard was throwing his giggling son in the air. Catching him and cuddling him, placing kisses all over the boy's face and neck._

"_Dada," the boy shrieked, his outstretched hands on the man's face to stop him. So it was clear that he enjoyed the attention his chosen father showered him with. _

_That moment Kanaan realized that the feeling had stopped reaching him. The boy's mind was now in sync with the Colonel's. _

_Torren hadn't recognized Kanaan; he had felt the Colonel's approach. Kanaan shuddered, so much strength in a little child. It was dangerous._

_Lilya sobbed next to him, but Kanaan didn't care; he was too absorbed with himself to care why the woman next to him was so irrational. They would soon be parents and gone. He would not stay here._

Kanaan was angry. His mind had been busy all night trying to sort through his feelings. He had thought he didn't care, that it all was past him, but the moment Torren had called _Dada,_ something in Kanaan had responded.

Kanaan wanted that for himself. He still didn't want Torren or Teyla; at least not the way they were now.

Once Teyla had been different - unable to control her gift or use it. Their son would have been still strong but unaware. That was the life he wanted, not knowing all the things he knew today. Thinking the gift was random and not making him part wraith.

But that life was long gone, taken away from him mostly by the fault of one man.

Colonel Sheppard had taken his love and now his child. He had destroyed everything for him, had showed Teyla her potential. Without that, she would have been content at his side. He knew that.

Ancestors, he wished he could just remove the man from them; turn back time and kill him after the first time he stepped through the gate in order to rid this galaxy of his existence.

The Coalition had been right to prosecute Colonel John Sheppard for his doing in waking the wraith; too bad they had not managed to punish him. He would have deserved to die for every single one of them.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Todd growled, not liking the thoughts reaching him and most of those of the one with the muffled and twisted mind. _

_He realized that, for his queen, this mind was not traceable as she could not sense the minds of the tainted._

_He had kept tabs on the minds, since their arrival two days ago, hoping it would be his way to freedom, but now he realized the danger too. _

_Two minds had captured his attentions; they were too angry with the world to think clear or to realize that their thoughts were like open books to any wraith. They would be easy to take over and manipulate to go their way. _

_Todd knew exactly what he had to do and he would start tonight. He was going to get his freedom back, but in the same instant he would make sure his queen and her chosen mate, his human brother, would stay unharmed._

_He needed them for the future._

XOXOXOXOXO

"Joohhnn Ssshhheeppardd"

"Had a good night's sleep?"

Todd chuckled. "Since I am unsure of my fate I thought it best to conserve my energy."

John grunted, looking at the wraith.

"We are back in Pegasus."

Now Todd grunted and John got the distinct feeling he wasn't too happy about that, but it was hard to tell with a wraith.

"Will you let me leave?"

"We'll see," John shrugged. He was still trying to figure out how to get rid of Todd without exposing their new home. "Probably"

Todd rumbled deep in his throat and John took the sound as agreement. So he left.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Teyla snuggled deeper in his embrace seeking his warmth against the cold._

"_Torren will attend the crops planting tomorrow," Kanaan told her proud of his three year old son who was already starting to follow in his steps, becoming a farmer. _

"_He is getting big," Teyla agreed smiling._

"_That he is," he answered getting busy, his hands slipping under her garments. They had decided a while ago that the time for a second child had come and Teyla eagerly returned his advances. _

…

Kanaan turned, smiling a little more into his pillow, happy and satisfied, not yet ready to wake. He pulled the soft body of the woman sleeping next to him closer. His started to frown as he became more alert and realized the woman next to him was not Teyla.

Slowly the dream faded and reality forced its ugly way back into his waking mind.

"Follow me and I can make things right," a voice whispered next to his ear and suddenly Kanaan was not in his room anymore. He shuddered.

He scrambled backwards when Michael came into view.

"Leave me alone," he snapped retreating further. "You are dead!"

Michael laughed, inching closer.

"Soon, I will come back to life."

"Leave me!" Kanaan lunged at his former captor. He would rather die than ever serve the devil again.

Again the world shifted, and Kanaan was back on Atlantis, however not in his room.

"I can save you, when you help me to get free."

Another wraith, a real wraith, with tattoos on his face, though he was in a cage.

"Leave me alone!"

The wraith chuckled. "It is not me you must fear!"

Kanaan glared at the wraith.

…

Kanaan snapped awake, panting hard. Lilya next to him shifted, but stayed asleep.

He needed to get away, from this place, from these people. With or without Lilya, he didn't care, but he wouldn't take Torren with him. He wanted to get as far away from the wraith and everything connected to them as he could.

Things had been so easy when wraith were just eating humans. It was all Colonel Sheppard's fault; without him, his dream would have been the truth and this reality just a bad dream.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Todd growled in frustration. He needed to stop them. There was just nothing he could do as long as he was stuck in this cell. _

_He paced relentlessly. __**Michael**__ he spat in his mind. He needed to stop them._

_He needed to get at least one of them to help him, to set him free. Sheppard needed to live. _

XOXOXOXOXO

"Morning, Teyla," John breathed, burying his nose deeper in Teyla's neck.

Teyla purred in response to John ministrations, turning to meet his fevered kisses. After a moment she pulled away.

"You really do not mind that Torren and I will go to the mainland without you?"

"I'll try and follow later today. I was planning on a picnic."

"I would love that."

John murmured his agreement in Teyla's neck, placing soft kisses on every patch of available skin. John's hand traveled over Teyla's body, pulling her closer to him, while her hands held his head.

Slowly, their night clothes joined in a pile next to their bed. Their movements grew more frantic as they pulled closer to each other, trying to touch as much of the other as they could. Their bodies becoming one, Teyla and John sank into their own blissful world.

….

"_Is everything ready?"_

"_Yes, Teyla is visiting the mainland today with Halling and Mr. Woolsey as well as a group of scientists and marines to see where to best build the settlement. My source said that the Colonel will stay to take care of Torren and the city."_

"_So everything will go my way." _

"_Our way!"_

"_Yes, our way. Ronon will be busy training marines. We just have to wait until the Colonel settles Torren for his nap."_

"_We won't be able to leave."_

"_Yes, we will. I gave you the gene therapy and we already trained using the jumper! Many people will be busy at the warehouses today to prepare for the move. There will only be few guards in the city."_

"_Do you have full control?"_

"_Yes, he will not get in the way and soon my new shell will be born and we will finish the plans I had, with you on my side, my queen."_

_Kanaan's mouth lowered to Lilya's. He would be strong again, stronger than before and Teyla would be his. _

_She would come to find him and her son, but this time Sheppard would not be able to help her. She would walk into his trap alone._

….

"You have everything you need?"

"Yes, John," Teyla answered a little exasperated and amused as he had already asked twice.

"Sorry."

Teyla shook her head chuckling. "Your concern for our wellbeing is much appreciated," she said, getting closer to steal a kiss as long as the others were busy.

Torren squealed in John's arms. "Yeah, buddy I'm going to miss you, too." He cuddled his son, placing a kiss on the boy's cheek. "Have fun with your mom," he said as he handed Torren to Teyla.

"Keep them safe, Major," John added louder to Lorne who sat in the pilot seat studiously pretending to be busy with preflight preparations.

"Will do, sir," he answered smiling. His boss was kind of overprotective today.

John stepped out of the jumper greeting Woolsey and Halling on his way to the control room, where he stepped outside on a balcony.

He sighed, watching the jumpers leave. He smirked at his own behavior, not having missed Lorne's amusement. He couldn't help it. Ever since getting up, he'd had a bad feeling, like something terrible was going to happen. He turned back to the city and froze for a moment.

He shook his head, brushing his feeling aside. Time to go to work! They had a lot to do today. The control room was busy as always, only the hallways seemed unnaturally deserted. Several teams were out on missions to their more frequent trading partners with some of the Athosians.

The others and most of the science team were on the far side of the north pier organizing everything they had brought to get settled on the mainland. The military personnel not away or on the mainland were in training with Ronon.

John had even reduced the SO's watching Todd, sure the wraith wouldn't bolt. John was waiting for the Daedalus to show up again and pick up Todd to deposit him on old Athos on their way back home.

John decided to pay Rodney a visit and see what the scientist was up to, before starting on his so much appreciated paperwork. There were so many things he needed to do. Team evaluations, duty rosters for the city and the mainland, you named it John had to do it.

He hoped he would be done early so he could follow Teyla and Torren like he had planned. He was glad Teyla had changed her mind at the last minute about taking Torren with her. The boy had been cooped up inside for far too long.

On Athos, Teyla and he had been far too overprotective about not letting him down. Surprisingly, Torren hadn't protested, obviously picking up on his parents hesitation to let him get more than three steps away. On the mainland he was safe to roam.

There were no wraith anywhere close and the gate was protected. Caught up in his musings, John didn't notice the man watching his every move from the corner.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Again Todd was pacing, Sheppard had reduced his guards. Why in the world had he done that? He would have been warned. His enemies wouldn't have stood a chance. To his relief the queen and her off-spring had left the city. Something the tainted ones were not aware of. Their information lacked in accuracy. Todd wasn't sure if he had succeeded and the one would come to set him free, but he hoped he would. _

XOXOXOXOXO

"Jinto," John was surprised to find the teen sitting in his living room, playing a game on the console he had bought back on Earth.

"Colonel Sheppard," the boy greeted back surprised too. "Dr. McKay said he would be back soon. He was called away. He was teaching me this," he explained waving at the TV set and holding up a controller.

"No wonder his lab was empty," John muttered under his breath, shaking his head. He would have to have a word with Rodney about breaking into his quarters to use his toys. The only question left was, "weren't you suppose to help with sorting the things for the mainland?"

Jinto's face turned a deep shade of red and, to John's own surprise, his parental skills kicked in.

"I understand it's not the most fun thing to do, but you are old enough and have to contribute," he chided the boy gently.

"I am sorry."

John nodded. "Go to the warehouse. Mira is going to worry if she can't find you."

Jinto nodded.

"I'll know if you take another detour," John threated lightly for good measure.

He was so going to have Rodney's hide for this.

XOXOXOXOXO

He had just enough time to dive for cover when the door to the quarters opened again. When he saw Jinto leave he heaved a relieved sigh. He had been wondering where Torren was, but obviously Jinto had babysat.

He waited until the boy was gone.

_Kanaan yelled inside his head for his body to stop, to stop moving, to stop functioning. He had already tried to hold his breath, but to no avail - he was not in control. _

_He had no clue what was or who was. _

_He didn't know what was going on; he felt oddly disconnected. He could see through his eyes and knew what he had done._

_Whatever controlled him wanted something from Colonel Sheppard. _

_Kanaan was scared, though he had wished the man dead it had only been his temper. He just wanted to live a normal life. Get married, have children. _

_He still couldn't bring himself to see Torren as his own and though he had been angry, he had started to understand that the Colonel wanted to be his son's father, something Kanaan would probably never be able to be._

_Kanaan watched Jinto leave and prayed that the Colonel was suspicious enough to not let him in._

_Kanaan watched his left hand lift to the sensor. He felt something heavy and cold in his right, from the feel he had the suspicion it was a weapon. But the hand was behind his back so he couldn't see._

_After a moment the door slid open._

_His body stepped inside and for a moment nothing happened; to his chagrin Sheppard's back was to him. _

_He cried out a warning, yelled and thrashed but his body remained calm. _

_After a moment his hidden hand shot forward. _

_The loud sound of a gunshot rang out, breaking the silence that had surrounded him before. _

Okay what do you think?


	4. Revealed

Many, many thanks that you're still with me. Thank you for following and favorite-ing my scribing. Amy you're the best.

.

Chapter Four

Revealed

Teyla jumped, looking around she wondered what had startled her, but didn't find anything amiss. She took a deep breath, curious as to why she was so jittery all of a sudden.

She looked at Torren who was busy chasing some bugs through the high grass.

It was beautiful here, to the north soft green hills rolled for many miles before rising up to high snow covered mountains, to the east and west a thick forest expanded. To the south the plain stretched for about half a mile before ending at the steep drop leading to a small bay.

Atlantis had found its new home right behind some hills outside of the bay. Only a little over two miles separated them from the city and Teyla could see the central spire glint in the sun.

A river ran from the mountains through the hills and cut the plain in two before falling over the edge and into the ocean below.

The land to the west fell slightly more and the scientist had said that in case of flooding the water would mostly flow that way. The settlement would be built close to the hills and forest on a slightly higher part. This way the farm land was before them and they could hunt in the forest without being too far away from it.

To the surprise of everyone the wildlife of this planet resembled that on Earth and not that of other planets in Pegasus. Most animals stayed in the forest, only coming out to graze at dusk or dawn. The big predators they had found lived in the far mountains.

She turned south, watching the city. Her thoughts came to John. He was probably busy at the moment finding tasks to keep him from doing his paperwork. He always tried to get away from it. Thinking of John, she suddenly got an uneasy feeling.

The people around her were happy and relaxed, so she too shoved her feelings aside, putting them down as her irrational wish to be close to John at all times. She needed to get this under control. He would start going out on missions next week.

Teyla turned back to Radek who was explaining what had to be done to get the mainland-city transporter working.

Another stab hit her, followed by a cry from Torren. Teyla turned away and hurried to her son who was already being tended to by Major Lorne.

"He fell on a stone," Lorne explained.

Torren was settled on the Major's knee and held his palm out for his mother to see. There was a small puncture wound with some blood. Teyla kneeled down next to her son and Lorne and took his hand in hers. She placed a kiss on the small wound and then brushed her son's tears away.

"See precious, nothing there anymore." She showed him the hand and the blood was gone.

Torren already was starting to laugh again about something Lorne had whispered in his ear.

"Dada tiss too?" he asked, smiling at Teyla before looking around, obviously searching for John.

"Daddy can do that later when he comes to pick us up," Teyla told Torren.

"Otay," he said nodding. "Ball!" he exclaimed, sliding from Lorne's knee.

"Yes, sir," Lorne answered, amused as he followed Torren to the bag sitting near their jumper knowing the Colonel would have packed a ball for him to play with.

Teyla returned to her task smiling. It must have been Torren's insecurity she had felt as now everything was calm once more.

XOXOXOXOXO

"You might want to hide," Todd told Dr. Jennifer Keller.

Jennifer watched the door warily. She had come to take another scan of Todd, to get a better inkling of how his body chemistry changed after hibernating.

She had been unsure if it would be best to request one of the marines to accompany her inside. But she had felt ridiculous to ask as the wraith was in a cell behind a force field.

Now she wished she had.

She had heard sounds that suspiciously reminded her of the whine of wraith stunners. The sounds had been followed by two thuds.

She stood frozen in place, unsure what to do. The doc in her commanded her to go outside and see if the men were alright, but reason told her to be wary.

"Whoever is there will not be friendly," he enforced his warning.

Jennifer realized the truth behind his statement. She unfroze and hurried around the cell and dove behind one of the big columns in the back.

The door hissed open and Jennifer slid to the floor, hugging her knees, trying to make herself as small as she could. She heard a deep growl from Todd.

"Kanaan will not come to save you," a female voice said with a chuckle.

Todd growled again.

"You will not win."

Lilya chuckled again. "Oh see, that's where you are wrong. I will win."

She stroked her swollen belly.

"We will win."

"Kanaan is weak."

"Yes he is," Lilya admitted her voice getting smug. "But he is completely under our control and you will not be able to stop him or us. He will kill Colonel Sheppard and get his son for us and then we will leave, before anyone knows what is going on." She chuckled. "We will be long gone before they will find the Colonel. Kanaan is already there."

Todd yelled in frustration striking against the force field in his anger. Their minds were connected like those of all wraith. The difference was that Todd still managed to keep his secrets while the other was not able to block him out.

XOXOXOXOXO

John smiled, following Jinto to the door. When the door closed he opened the panel and changed the code to keep Rodney from getting in again without using the chimes.

It only took a minute. He turned to the kitchen, deciding to make a sandwich. He started rummaging through the contents of the fridge, getting everything out he needed.

_Got cha, _John thought when the bell chimed. He didn't bother walking over to the door to open it; secure in his assumption that Rodney was the only possible person on the other side.

On his mental command the door hissed open.

"I hope you have a good explanation for breaking into my quarters and using my toys, Rodney," he said immediately, not looking up or turning around, hoping to catch the probably ranting scientist off guard.

When the silence continued for longer than John had expected, he got a bad feeling. He started to turn, the same moment he heard the sound of a trigger being pulled.

John twisted, trying to evade the shot without seeing where it was aimed, but it was too late, he felt the bullet impact on his left side, throwing him off balance in his attempt to take cover.

For a moment he was disoriented on his way down. Before he could recover and catch himself, pain exploded above his right eye and he was thrown into darkness.

…

Kanaan stepped into the quarters, the door sliding shut behind him. He couldn't help grinning, but it wasn't him grinning, it was his body on Autopilot. Kanaan fought, pressing against the barrier separating him from his body.

Suddenly the sound of his own voice reached his ears.

"This is the second time I invaded your home, but this time you will not win." He knelt down next to the Colonel, chuckling.

After his hearing, the rest of his senses returned with a sharp snap, and with that his awareness of who had a firm grip on him.

Kanaan cried, but no sound escaped his lips.

_Michael._

Getting Sheppard had been too easy. He was almost sorry the Colonel hadn't realized who was there. He moved Kanaan around the table.

When he saw Sheppard, he couldn't help but chuckle. The man lay on his left side, obviously still alive though unconscious. Blood was pooling on the floor in the area of his chest, so the bullet had hit. From a cut above Sheppard's right eye, blood streamed over the handsome face and into a second pool on the floor.

He knelt down next to him, chuckling again, and grabbed Sheppard's chin to look in his face. He was relieved that Sheppard was still alive.

He would get Teyla's son and then he would taunt Sheppard before killing him, thoroughly intent on enjoying the defeat in the Colonel's eyes when he realized he had lost.

Sheppard was not good enough for Teyla or Torren. He would die knowing he had not been able to protect them.

Michael had offered Teyla a better life, but she had declined; now she would pay for her arrogance. He would take everything away from her, starting with the man lying before him in his own blood.

But first things first, he needed to make sure Sheppard wasn't able to fight back.

He got up and looked down.

Just for his inner satisfaction he reached out with his foot, placing a well-aimed kick into the unconscious man's chest. The kitchen cabinets behind Sheppard kept his body in place; with glee Michael felt and heard the man's ribs give with a loud snap while his head impacted hard against the door.

Nevertheless, he needed to secure Sheppard's hands. Knowing even injured the man was dangerous.

XOXOXOXOXO

Todd yelled and started once more against the shield and cell holding him captive. "You will not survive this day; neither will the thing you carry within you," Todd hissed, over the mental connection he had seen what had happened.

Lilya chuckled.

"I will take every last essence of your life," he threatened further.

"You are in a cage," Lilya informed Todd. "The guards outside won't wake for some time and I have it on good authority that no one will come for the next little while. You will die here. Maybe the Lanteans will show you the same courtesy they showed my master, Michael." Todd growled again, not only from anger but also to cover the gasp he had clearly heard from the doc still cowering in the corner.

"I will kill you," Todd reinstated rage clearly in his voice.

"You know the good thing is that the Lanteans won't let you, even if you somehow freed yourself. To them I'm an innocent pregnant woman who lost her husband at Michael's hand."

"They will figure it out, they will learn what you are and that are not carrying a human child. It will not survive."

"With Torren, my son will live and with his birth, Michael will return to me and together we will free the galaxy from your kind."

Suddenly Lilya stiffened.

"Noooo," she screeched and it was Todd's turn to chuckle.

"Where is the boy," she asked seemingly distracted. "He is not with his father? Search the quarters!" It was obvious she was not talking to Todd. "I will go by the infirmary to see if he is with Dr. Keller."

Lilya turned on her heels and rushed out.

Jennifer quickly scrambled to her feet. "We have to inform the others," Jennifer mumbled. She was about to activate her com.

"No," Todd stopped her. "Colonel Sheppard is still alive and they will need him to find the child. If they discover that you know what is going on, they are going to kill him immediately. You have to free me."

Jennifer looked unsure.

Sure, what he said made sense. Kanaan could have the Colonel's com and be monitoring the chatter in the city, but could she risk letting Todd out?

"They speak with one mind; one will know what the other is doing. You will have to stop Michael first. I will follow her and if the time comes I will take care of her."

Jennifer was torn. She wanted to help John, but could she let Todd kill the woman? She was pregnant after all.

"The child is not a human child, it will not live without the help of Torren's blood," he insisted as if he had read her mind.

Jennifer still was unsure.

"Colonel Sheppard is injured already; if you do not hurry, he will die. I have to stay close to her. If we lose her she might be able to hide and fulfill his goal later."

That finally convinced Jennifer, the other woman had shown an astounding amount of insider knowledge after all.

Someone needed to follow her and someone needed to inform the control room. She took a deep breath as she turned to the cell controls.

What was the damn code again?

XOXOXOXOXO

John woke to a world of agony. His chest hurt as did his head. He dimly remembered that he had been in his kitchen and that he had heard a shot.

John forced his eyes open, biting his lip to keep from making any sound. To his chagrin he couldn't really see a thing, his vision blurry, his eyes clouded.

He heard some noises. Someone was still in his quarters, but he could also tell he was alone in the main room right now.

He let a groan escape and turned his face to the cold floor. There was a wet puddle under him.

John took stock of his condition. His head hurt, though he wasn't sure why, he thought he felt wetness trickle down his face. The side of his chest burned and he felt wetness there. Must be where he had been shot. To complete his misery, his ribcage hurt all over and he wondered when he had cracked his ribs.

He started to realize that the position itself hurt so he decided to move. Luckily his hands were bound in front of him. He started to turn and move away from the counter next to him.

"He is not here!" a voice yelled, making him cringe. He knew the voice, but just didn't remember the face belonging to it right know.

There was a moment of silence. John heard his attacker approach, so he tried to stay as still as possible.

"Where is he?" the voice asked in a low growl.

John tensed, sensing his attacker moving in close. Maybe he could strike out. If he just could see. A second after the question a boot connected with John's side so forcefully that he slammed into the kitchen cabinet behind him again. He heard a loud snap and knew one or more ribs had just been broken.

John's arms snapped around his torso to protect himself. He had lost track of his attacker, the pain making it hard to breathe, the only thing he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears.

Before he could recover, a hand grabbed his collar and throat and he was painfully pulled to his feet. His head lolled to the side as he was unable to hold himself up.

"Where is he?" the voice yelled inches away from John's face, making him cringe again and his headache spike.

John tried to clear his vision. He had no clue as to what the guy wanted from him or who was meant. He suddenly remembered that Rodney and Jinto had been in his quarters this morning. The guy couldn't mean Rodney, could he?

"What do you want?" he grounded through clenched teeth.

"I want to know where the boy is," the voice roared again.

What the hell was going on? Why did the guy want Jinto?

"Go to hell," John finally answered, he would not say a word.

John felt his attacker shake with anger.

"Where is the boy?" John was rattled again. "I know he is here."

"Bite me."

John felt himself being lifted and then he was airborne. He was sure he skirted over the kitchen table on his way down.

When his chest impacted on the ground he felt a sharp stab steal his breath away. This couldn't be good. He was out before he fully touched the ground.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Doc, calm down, you are not making any sense!" Teldy tried to calm Jennifer. She had stormed into the control room two minutes ago babbling about Michael and the Colonel being hurt and releasing Todd. Not making any sense at all.

Jennifer took a deep breath knowing she needed to calm down and get her story straight, but she couldn't help but think that the Colonel might be dead already. The trip from the brig here had only taken a little over five minutes, but she had needed four tries to get Todd out of his cell.

Jennifer took another deep breath.

"I was checking on Todd," she started hurriedly with her story again. She hoped she wouldn't have to repeat this; they needed to help the Colonel quickly.

When Jennifer was done Teldy looked horrified.

"Chuck, get Ronon and Dr. McKay," she ordered.

"Todd said that Michael might monitor our chatter. He could have Colonel Sheppard's com," Jennifer quickly threw in.

Teldy looked at the doc in surprise, but then nodded, "Right."

"On it," Chuck said before Teldy could tell him to be careful.

"There are two people in Sheppard's quarters. One is the Colonel - I checked the sub-q transmitter, the other is one of the Athosian's."

Jennifer got up.

"Where are you going, doc?"

"Todd said the Colonel is injured. I'm getting my team ready."

Jennifer just hoped that Lilya was already past the infirmary. That stopped her dead. "Lilya, the other one was looking for me thinking Torren might be with me."

"Marie?" They couldn't use the com, but they needed to get everything ready.

Jennifer nodded; nevertheless she left to meet the med team outside, an excuse already forming in her mind in case she really stumbled over Lilya.

…

Rodney and Ronon hurried into the control room.

"What's going on?" Ronon asked wondering what that was all about.

"We have a problem," Teldy started.

"Where is Sheppard?" Rodney asked looking around. Then he groaned. "What has he done now? I mean he was just supposed to do his paperwork today. Let me guess, he fell into the water while helping …" Teldy huffed and Ronon silenced Rodney, sensing they would not like what she was going to say.

XOXOXOXOXO

John jerked awake, the movement setting his already hurting body on fire. He tried to take a calming breath, but couldn't as his chest felt too tight to draw in a deep breath. He switched to trying to take shallow breaths instead, but every time his lungs expanded he felt a stab and each time less air seemed to reach him.

John painfully turned on his back and tried to concentrate. To his surprise, his mind was clearer that he would have thought. He remembered how he had ended up here and why, or at least he guessed he knew why.

Thank god Teyla had decided to take Torren with her today. He didn't even want to think of what would have happened if his son had been here.

With that thought, realization hit him like a fast train. He didn't want Jinto, he wanted Torren. With that more things fell into place.

The voice belonged to Kanaan.

John's vision was still blurry and something sticky glued his eyes partly shut. He concentrated on his hearing, wanting to know what was going on.

His com was long gone and he had no idea where to find it, but he didn't care. He thought hard and hoped it would work.

Though he longed to just rest and let the painless darkness consume him again, he fought against it, knowing he needed to do something to stop whatever Kanaan wanted with his son.

…

Lilya stopped abruptly, her head snapping up.

Todd also heard her mate's call and quickly dived around a corner into hiding. He knew where she was going, but he would be faster. She would not get there.

He took off. He would stop her before she got anywhere near Sheppard.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Colonel Sheppard's quarters have gone into automatic lockdown," Chuck announced over the com.

Rodney had hurriedly set up a secure line so they could communicate again.

"Colonel Sheppard is in the main room. The other person is in one of the outer rooms."

"We are almost there," Teldy said.

"Doc?"

"Already in place!"

…

John enjoyed the sound of the doors in his quarters closing and locking, he just lay there however, not able to move.

After a few minutes of blessed silence he heard a thud. He wondered which room Kanaan was in and hoped it wasn't Torren's future bedroom as the man was clearly trashing the room.

He heard another thud and then shots. Obviously Kanaan had just tried to shoot his way out. John just hoped the man didn't figure out too fast how easily the windows broke.

John knew he needed help, he could barely breathe anymore, his chest felt so tight and he was just so tired.

He was glad to be flat on his back, keeping pressure off his wounds.

Another shot rang out followed by sound of splintering glass.

_Oh crap, that was too fast, _John thought, fighting to stay conscious.

It took about a minute or so and John could hear another really loud crash. This time the window was gone for sure.

John waited. Hopefully help was on its way. He wasn't sure though. He jumped when a window close to him broke into a thousand pieces. He needed to fight, to make sure to stop him. He just didn't know how.

He heard hysterical laughter and the crunching sound of boots walking over glass.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard." Kanaan's taunting voice said.

John's insides froze, though the voice was all wrong, he knew the way his name was pronounced.

"Always the stoic hero, master of Atlantis, this is the last time we will meet."

"Michael," John spat through his gasps. How had Michael gotten control of Kanaan?

"Not exactly, you did kill me, the original anyway, but not before I managed to save my conscious mind and implant my seed within a human woman who soon will give birth, and with Torren's help I will live again, perfected as a hybrid."

John couldn't help but inwardly grin knowing his son was safely tucked away on the mainland out of Michael's grasp. He wondered if Kanaan had helped willingly.

He put all his efforts into staying calm and drawing in air. He needed time. How could he tell the others what was going on?

Something in his perspective changed and he felt the lockdown lift. They knew. John had no idea how they had found out, but they knew. Rodney was the only one able to release the lockdown.

His friends must be close otherwise they wouldn't have released the lockdown.

He heard Kanaan/Michael change the clip, the empty clattering to his feet. "You have outlived your usefulness."

John closed his eyes; he couldn't see a thing anyway.

"I will kill you and …" Kanaan's voice went on, but John let it fade from his awareness. It was hard enough to breathe and stay conscious; there was no need to listen to Michael's insane ranting.

John trusted his friends to rescue him, hopefully in time.

He thought of Teyla and Torren and how much he loved them. He tried to send them soothing thoughts knowing they were probably too far away, but still he tried.

Unaware of what was going on around him, he slipped into the darkness, his body no longer able to stay awake.

.

.

Yeah, I know, I'll rot in hell.

Still would like to know your thoughts. So pretty please let me know.


	5. Life and Death

I am so sorry guys. Life's been pure crazy. Usually I want to answer all PM and Review close to posting. But It's been a week and you deserve better. Someone was worried I abandoned the Story. It's complete so no worries. I'm posting this in between. So please forgive me for not answering your reviews just yet and continue to review. I really enjoy your thoughts and it gives me the feeling it was worth the time spent writing it. I hope to have enough time tonight to do it.

I'm currently working on ideas for two more stories that would fit into this Universe and would be glad for your input. Would you like to read more in the Universe?

.

Chapter Five

.

Life and Death

.

Teyla's gaze was drawn to the city once more. The uneasy feeling returned with a vengeance. Suddenly she felt a burst of love from John, but the connection was cut off as abruptly as it had been established.

She was surprised that he had managed to reach her out here. She was intently looking at the spire of the main tower, expecting to see a jumper emerge. She wondered if she would actually be able to see John approach.

The burst of love from him had left her somewhat hanging and feeling off balance. She quickly turned to see if Torren had also picked up on John's feelings.

Major Lorne was crouching next to him. Torren seemed to mumble something and then lifted his little arm in the direction of Atlantis again, his mouth moved and then his face rippled.

She moved over the same moment Lorne picked Torren up and looked in her direction.

"Dada where?" Torren asked as Lorne reached Teyla. He looked around as if he expected the Colonel to pop out of thin air.

"Daddy is not here yet, Torren."

Torren shrugged and leaned forward to be let down again, still looking around as if he didn't believe her.

"Dada tum," he mumbled quietly, walking in direction of the jumper as if that would make John appear.

"He just said that the Colonel was coming, at least that's what I think he said."

"What exactly did he said?"

"Sounded like _Dada fel tum_"

Teyla shrugged "Maybe he is on the way."

Lorne's gaze snapped to the city. "You know what, I will check in and see if Colonel Sheppard is ready to come," Lorne stated.

He too seemed suddenly tense.

"Thank you, Major."

Lorne gave a quick nod, moving away and following Torren who was still walking towards the jumper.

"Torren," Teyla called her son. He stopped and turned to look at her, the movement throwing him off balance. For a moment he vanished in the high grass before perking up again.

"Dada," he called back to her, pointing at the jumper. She moved to him, picking him up again.

"Daddy will be here soon, come on we take a look at the river and decide where we can have our picnic."

Torren looked at her and then at the jumper and Major Lorne who was vanishing inside. After a moment he turned back to her.

"Otay," he said shrugging.

XOXOXOXOXO

The door hissed open even before Ronon was one step into the corridor. What he saw made his blood run cold.

Kanaan stood in the kitchen area with a gun in hand. Ronon didn't need to be a seer to know who the legs belong to that peeked out behind the table. He saw Kanaan change the clip and point the gun back at the person on the floor.

A feral snarl ripped from his throat as he surged forward. Without thinking twice he pulled the trigger of his own weapon.

Kanaan crumbled to the floor.

Ronon flew around the table, pushing the man away from his friend.

They had already known only two people were in the quarters, so he concentrated only to get to his friend.

"Sheppard," he called at the lifeless and bloody form on the floor, falling on his knees next to him.

"Doc!" Ronon yelled, his hands hovering over Sheppard, not sure where to touch without hurting the man even more.

John gasped, being pulled back to awareness by Ronon's touch and yell.

He was safe.

He struggled to stay conscious and not let the darkness claim him again. He needed to tell them what was going on.

He felt Ronon cut the bonds around his wrists. He needed a moment to gather the meager strength he managed to come up with.

"Michael," he gasped finally having enough strength.

"What?" Ronon's head snapped to Sheppard whose head had turned towards Ronon's voice. He could see his friend struggle to breathe and stay conscious.

"Not Kan … aan, Mich… ael … con … trol, not … alone …. get … Teyla … TJ … not … safe…" John's voice trailed off.

"Don't worry, we will get Michael's companion, we already have someone on her," he refrained from telling John who they had on her.

John gave a nod and then jerked when he tried to take a breath. Suddenly his head lolled to the side.

"Doc," Ronon yelled again. Jennifer was there in an instant crouching on the other side.

"Colonel?" she called tapping John's cheek, but there was no further reaction, nothing showing that the man was aware of anything.

Jennifer took in the cut over his right eyebrow and the amount of blood already drying on his face. John had just recovered from a head injury, she thought worried.

She turned to the kitchen. The amount of blood there too was worrying.

She shoved Ronon away, so she and her team had space to start their work.

She cut his shirt open gasping. Something crashed behind her but her concentration stayed on John.

Ronon hovered close to see how John was doing. When Jennifer cut his shirt he saw red. In his anger he sent a chair across the room.

Despite what John had said, that moment, he hoped he had killed Kanaan. But he wouldn't know as the man had been dragged off by some Marines.

Lucky for him or he would have killed him for sure.

Jennifer worked frantically. Bruises were starting to form on the Colonel torso. And he had a small hole in his left side, a bullet wound. On his right side an unnatural bulge indicated that a broken rib had pierced his lung.

A look at his lips confirmed her suspicion; they were slightly tinged with blue. She quickly listened to his chest. There were no breathing sounds on the right side. She started to issue orders for IV's, meds and a chest tube.

She needed to ease the pressure or his other lung would collapse too and that surely would kill him.

"Is he okay?" Rodney's hurried voice came from the door.

Ronon looked up and saw his teammate's gaze settle on the scene. Rodney paled and turned green, his mouth hanging open.

Ronon moved over to him and dragged him to the side away from the scene, but still close enough to be there. There was not much they could do right now anyway and he needed a distraction. He needed to talk to Teldy anyway.

"Sheppard just confirmed what Keller said," Ronon finally informed Teldy.

"What?" Rodney squeaked.

"He said Michael controlled Kanaan."

Teldy's eyes widened. "Lilya is still out there."

"I hope Todd kills her, if he doesn't I will!"

The med team loaded Sheppard on a gurney behind them and Keller quickly moved over.

"I need Carson," she said without preamble. "I don't want anyone to hear what's going on, not as long as Lilya is still out there."

"I'll go get him," Rodney offered, though he wanted to stay with John. He wanted him to have the best care. Even though Jennifer was his girlfriend and she was good too, Carson just was who he trusted most to save his best friend. Jennifer knew this and gladly was not offended.

"Take some Marines," Teldy ordered looking at Keller. "Lilya's still out there. If you have to, use whatever force necessary to stop her."

"What about Todd?"

"Just get him back into his cell."

"You want us to stop him if he …?"

"Major Teldy, Major Lorne wants to talk to Colonel Sheppard," Chuck's interruption prevented Teldy from answering that question, so she just waved them off.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Ann?" Lorne asked surprised when, instead of being patched through to the Colonel, Ann Teldy answered.

He turned around; sensing someone had entered the jumper, to his surprise Woolsey and Teyla had entered the ship both looking worried. He looked at his watch and realized that he had already spent ten minutes trying to get the Colonel on the line.

"What is going on?" Woolsey asked, his voice firm.

They heard background noises and for a moment Teldy seemed distracted.

"Please get Colonel Sheppard on the line."

There was a short pause.

"Is Teyla with you?" Lorne turned, looking confused at the other two.

"I am here," Teyla stated. "Is John alright?"

There was another pause. Now Teyla really started to worry and was glad she had left Torren with Dusty.

"What is going on?" Woolsey asked yet again.

"Colonel Sheppard has been attacked."

"What?" all three asked simultaneously.

"Is he alright?" Teyla asked next.

"He is on the way to the infirmary."

"What the hell happened?"

"We don't know for sure, but it looks like Michael …"

"Michael?" Lorne interrupted, his voice sharp.

"What is your situation?"

They could here Teldy sigh. "We have Michael, he had help, but we are on her too."

"I'm coming back," Lorne said looking at Woolsey who nodded.

"We'll take care of Torren," Richard said to Teyla, already moving out of the jumper, "send another jumper as soon as everything is secured."

XOXOXOXOXO

The group left. Ronon went with them, he would make sure Sheppard was safely in the infirmary before looking for Lilya.

They let Rodney use the transporter first, before getting in. The infirmary was only a short walk from the transporter nevertheless Lilya was already waiting for them, weapon in hand.

"I will not let you save him," she spat, shooting at the medic in the front before Ronon could stun her.

Her aim was thrown off however when Todd dropped on her. So the bullet just nicked the medic's arm.

In the resulting tussle several shots went off. Lilya was much stronger than they would have thought.

"Go!" Ronon yelled to Keller and her team. They hurried off with Ronon and the Marines in tow. Lilya screamed, trying to get past the wraith.

"You will not save him. You are too late, he is dead. Do you hear me? He is dead!"

With every fiber of his body Ronon wanted to go back and kill Lilya himself, but to get Sheppard to the infirmary was more important right now and he didn't want to leave in case Sheppard woke. He looked bad, really bad and Ronon wondered if Lilya was right and they had been too late.

When they reached the corner they heard Lilya utter another threat. Ronon hated the wraith with every part of his being and he usually didn't wish anyone to die at their hands, but right know he was wishing for Todd to kill Lilya and to hurt her in the process as much as he could.

Suddenly it went completely quiet behind them.

The Marines stayed at the entrance in the unlikely event of Lilya getting past Todd, while Ronon followed Keller and her team into the infirmary.

He slowly started to understand how Sheppard must have felt when he had talked Wallace into sacrificing himself. Though the situation was vastly different, he too had stood by, letting a woman be fed upon by a wraith.

He quietly watched Keller and her team work on saving his best friend. He knew that it looked bad, but they would do everything in their power. This man had given him everything he needed to survive.

Five minutes later Ronon left the infirmary. Sheppard had not woken again and Keller had whisked him off to the OR. He returned to where they had encountered Lilya and Todd. The wraith sat on a windowsill looking out over the ocean. At his feet lay the aged body of the woman they had left to meet her fate.

"You didn't kill her?" Ronon growled.

Todd grumbled at Ronon raising his hands. "I believe you might want to ask her about what happened, though she will not survive much longer."

Ronon had it on his tongue to ask what had happened to the fetus, but decided to not want to know. From what Keller had said it was Michael's clone and not even human.

Ronon called for assistance. The team loaded Lilya on a gurney and brought her to the infirmary. The only doc available was Dr. Biro and she didn't seem too happy to care for a living person. At least Ronon gathered that from her comment that she didn't like to treat people she would be performing an autopsy on later.

He and two Marines walked Todd back to his cell. It was a strange procession as none of the Lanteans actually pointed their gun at the wraith that went willingly.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Seriously, Carson, to find you is like searching a haystack," McKay groused at his friend as he grabbed Carson's arm and started to pull him away from the crate he was currently helping organize.

"For the love…. Rodney, let go of me. I'm working right now and there is a lot of work left to do," Carson complained while trying to free his arm.

"Yes there is, but not here. You're needed in the infirmary."

"What? Why?" Carson asked, now letting himself be pulled along now.

"Jennifer needs you to help put Sheppard back together," Rodney said in a low voice, so no one would hear him.

Carson stopped dead. "I'm sure Jennifer or Dr. Cole is very capable of treating any injury the Colonel has acquired during his sparring sessions."

"Jennifer said she needs you, so move," Rodney said impatiently. "I already lost twenty minutes searching for you."

"What happened?"

"Jennifer said not to talk about it here. You'll see. We have to hurry!"

Carson shook his head, but followed, wondering why Jennifer needed him. What was this all about? There was just no reason for the Colonel to be hurt worse than a cut from a blow he had received while sparring.

He started to wonder if Jennifer had put the man on bed rest and therefore soured his plans to go to the mainland and the Colonel was being difficult about it.

He so was going to make him pay if that was the case.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Dr. Keller has the Colonel already in the OR," Marie greeted the two upon entering the infirmary.

"Ah, what?" Carson asked baffled turning to Rodney. "Rodney, you said he was hurt sparring," he snapped at him.

"No, I said nothing like that. You just assumed that he had been hurt sparring and I didn't correct you."

"What the hell happened?"

The shrill tone of a flat line sounded and Carson forgot his irritation, quickly getting ready and hurrying off.

He entered the OR to find Jennifer fighting to get John's heart restarted. He moved to the other side of the table to see what he could do to help.

After the third try they luckily succeeded and his heart started beating again.

"What are we looking at?" he asked, completely in doctor mode. He wondered what had happened, but that had to wait till the Colonel was saved.

"Colonel Sheppard was shot and has several broken ribs. One pierced his right lung. It collapsed. We managed to keep the left from collapsing too and set a chest tube on the left side. Because of the blood loss and internal bleeding his heart stopped and we're having trouble getting him stable," Jennifer explained, continuing her work.

"I thought he stayed in the city today?"

"He did, he was attacked in his quarters," Dr. Cole answered from the head of the table. "The bullet is lodged between the fourth and fifth ribs on the left side."

"We have to open him up to repair the lung. I thought it would be best to do all at once that way we can shorten the total time of sedation," Jennifer said and Carson nodded. He looked at the bulge and started to feel around it, before extending his hand for the scalpel to make the first incision.

He was almost done when he realized that he had no idea why Dr. Cole was working on the Colonel's head.

"What is with his head?" he asked wondering why they hadn't already started when they were in such a hurry.

"The Colonel hit his head. I'm closing the cut over his right eyebrow while monitoring his intracranial pressure to check for any signs of trouble there," Cole explained.

"Did you manage to wake him?"

"He was awake when we got to him. He briefly talked to Ronon. But after that he lost consciousness and hasn't awakened again."

Carson accepted the answer with a nod. He started to worry though, about the ramifications of two head injuries in such a short span of time. He just hoped they could evade that cliff.

"Do we know how severe the blow was, if he has a concussion or anything?"

"No" was the heavy laden answer.

"You're right - we need to keep the sedation light. He has a better chance of recovering if we cut the time to a minimum and get him to wake after the surgery within twelve hours."

Keller and Cole agreed as they started to work in silence again, hoping Colonel Sheppard would survive the surgery.

XOXOXOXOXO

The short ride to the city only took a couple of minutes, still for Teyla it felt like a lifetime. She had not bothered to sit down or even get in the cockpit. She stood close to the hatch and pressed the release button even before the jumper had touched the ground.

Amelia Banks already awaited them.

"What did we miss?" Lorne asked before Teyla could.

"Everything is under control," she informed them. "The team captured Lilya. Colonel Sheppard is being treated in the infirmary and Todd is on his way back to his cell."

"What?" Lorne asked frozen in place.

"Major Teldy, Rodney and Ronon are in the infirmary, too. They would be better suited to explain."

They started to move.

"Do you know about John?"

"Sorry, Teyla I only know that he has been hurt and is in the OR."

Teyla nodded, accepting the answer.

They entered the transporter and a few moments later burst into the infirmary.

Teldy, Ronon and Rodney stood around a bed with several Marines. Teyla stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was lying restrained in the bed.

Kanaan's face rippled with hatred. "You will not win. I will kill you all," he yelled, thrashing on the bed.

"Kanaan?" Teyla gasped.

He stopped, looking up. His face contorted in a feral smile when he saw the newcomers.

"You are too late. He will not protect you anymore! You will be mine, you and your son!"

"That's not Kanaan," Ronon said, his gaze on Teyla.

Teyla looked at Kanaan's body on the bed.

"I do not understand," she said looking at Ronon, but when she opened her mind she started to understand. She practically recoiled.

"Michael," she spat. He opened his mouth, but, before he could say more, he was hit by a wraith stunner blast.

Teyla shook herself. She had no time to care for this right now; she wanted to know what was going on and how John was doing.

As if summoned, Marie approached, leading the group away to give them the newest status report.

They stayed in the office and the others briefed Teyla and Lorne about what happened.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Five hours _Carson thought, his head in his hand. It had taken them five hours to repair the damage done to the Colonel in his own home. The list was so long Carson was still amazed that they had managed to repair everything. He would never have thought that a gunshot wound would be their smallest problem, but compared to everything else that had been an easy fix.

Keller and Cole were currently completing the last sutures while he had offered to talk to the others and mostly to Teyla.

He just needed a moment to compose himself, because, despite the fact that they had managed to repair everything, there still was the question hanging in the air if all their effort had been in vain.

Colonel Sheppard had obviously hit his head, but there was no telling how bad the blow had been. If he had a concussion and they didn't get the Colonel to wake up within the next twelve hours, there was a big possibility he might never wake up again or if he did that he might not be himself anymore.

The looming complications were crushing him. He knew with John Sheppard there was always hope and medical impossibilities, but he also knew they had had far too many wonders in their book as it was.

He took a deep breath and slowly got up. He still didn't exactly know what had happened, but if he was honest he was too tired to care.

He just wanted John to wake up and recover and be the John Sheppard they had known for many years.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla slowly stroked her son's head. The little boy had finally fallen asleep snuggled against her legs. Not much had happened over the past hours other than Woolsey and the others had returned and that the news of what had happened had spread.

Since it was clear that Michael was involved, those of her people who had been changed by him had asked to be sent over to the mainland to make sure Michael did not take possession of any of them too, or if he did, they were far away enough not to harm anyone.

Teyla was both honored and saddened by that.

Kanaan and Lilya both were unconscious, so they hadn't been able to learn much more about what exactly Michael's plan had been and how Lilya had been involved exactly.

The team like always had taken up residence in the waiting room.

Teyla had spread Torren's play blanket on the floor. That was where she was sitting at the moment waiting for more news on John.

Marie had come by several times to tell them that things progressed, but Rodney had told them what he had heard when he had brought Carson.

She couldn't belief that she sat here yet again worrying for John. There had been far too many near misses for her liking lately. She took a deep breath, he would be fine and that was what counted, but she couldn't help start to wonder if Davos' vision really had been right.

Her head snapped around when she heard someone approach; she slowly untangled Torren from her, glad he stayed asleep.

He had tried to stay awake, wanting to see his Dad. In the end he had cried himself to sleep. He didn't understand that things had not worked as planned today and why his Dad was suddenly unavailable when he had promised to come for a picnic.

"Mr. Woolsey?" she heard Ronon's sleepy voice ask, obviously surprised to see him and not one of the docs.

Teyla got up to greet the man. Before she could say a word, Carson finally showed up.

He looked tired and worried.

"Why don't we sit down and I'll explain to you what's going on."

Teyla nodded and the group sat down sans Ronon who remained standing.

"The good news is that we were able to repair all the damage inflicted on the Colonel and that he came through surgery just fine."

Rodney was about to contradict about Carson's view of _just fine_ as he knew that the Colonel's heart had stopped at the beginning of the surgery, but was stopped by Carson kicking him.

"There was a moment at the start we thought we might lose him," he added, glaring at Rodney. "But in the end he came through just fine."

Rodney smirked and nodded, preferring not to comment on the kick.

"When can we see him?" Ronon threw in.

"You said good news," Woolsey quickly added.

Carson nodded. "Though he came through just fine, there is the possibility of permanent brain damage."

The announcement was met with stunned silence.

"Possibility?" Teyla asked, her voice just above a whisper breaking in the end.

Carson's eyes settled on her.

"We don't know how bad the blow he received to his head was and he just recovered from a head trauma. We are monitoring him closely," he explained. "But our main concern right now is that if we don't get him to wake up, he might slip into a coma and never wake up again."

Teyla couldn't help sob, Ronon growled and Rodney gulped noisily. The only one quiet was Woolsey who now looked strangely sick however.

"If we get him to wake, we have to make sure that his brain functions and memories are intact," Carson went on.

"We would like you to be with him, Teyla, to see how he reacts. The progress in your relationship is still pretty new. So from his reaction we would be able to see if there was a short term memory loss regarding the past months," Carson spoke directly to Teyla, willing her to understand his and Jennifer's true intention.

Through their connection Teyla would be able to tell if anything was wrong, beyond the obvious. At least they hoped it would work in that way.


	6. Calling

Here we go...

Chapter Six

.

Calling

.

John felt heavy. He tried to remember what had happened and where he was. He briefly wondered why he had fallen asleep at all as it was only mid-morning. He remembered being hungry and making a sandwich.

He had no idea why, but all of a sudden he had the feeling that he should probably go back to sleep. He was just too tired anyway.

He pondered if he should move or turn, but then he seemed to be comfortable enough. So he shoved that thought aside.

His musings had brought him closer to waking and he realized that something was stuck in his throat, with that realization came the awareness that his lungs expanded without him doing anything. He was glad about that as he was too wiped to do anything but lie there and follow his train of thoughts and hopefully go back to sleep soon.

Funnily, nothing hurt at the moment, though somehow he had the feeling he should be in pain.

"John," a voice cut into his musings.

John, that was his name and he knew the voice. No, not only knew, he loved that voice. He listened to the voice telling him something that was lost on him, as the words had no meaning. Only the sound of the voice held him captivated.

He floated for a while when the voice asked again "John?"

After that it was silent for some time. John knew he could use his mind to answer, but he was just too tired.

"Please, John, wake up," the voice suddenly sounded sad and desperate. John wanted to comply, if he just wasn't so tired, with the voice his other senses returned.

He felt a soft hand on his arm, knowing instinctively that the hand belong to the person with the loved voice. His left hand was wedged between another soft hand and a cheek.

Memories of the past popped into his mind, memories of the loved person, Teyla, and their son TJ. He took a free ride through his past, and in the end the memories of how he had ended here popped up too.

Okay, he really should hurt a lot more than he actually did. He remembered the pain from before and his fight to take in one lousy breath.

His heart jumped at the thought of what the madman had wanted, but it settled as soon as John realized that Teyla was safe next to him and if he was here it meant they had stopped Michael/Kanaan in time. He also remembered Ronon telling him everything was all right.

He prepared to drift off again, relieved that everyone was safe and just about as awake as he would probably get anyway.

…

"Please come back to me," Teyla tried once more in a low voice hoping to keep Jennifer and Carson to hear her desperation, a tear slipping down her face as she couldn't hold them back any longer.

Though she felt something from John, it was nothing definite. No indication if he was alright or not, no sign of awareness. He was there and yet he was not.

They had been trying to rouse him for many hours now and Teyla started to feel her hope crumble as she grew more and more tired and weary. Every time something had changed in the readings of the equipment surrounding John, Carson and Jennifer had asked Teyla to talk to John a little more.

But in the end things had settled again and John had stayed the same, no movement, no thought, no feeling, just blankness.

It was in the middle of the night or early next morning she wasn't sure anymore. Only the fact that it was still dark outside and relatively quiet around them was her indication. But one thing was for sure, time was running out.

Carson and Jennifer had each taken a break, but Teyla hadn't moved from John's side. She hadn't eaten or drank anything the whole time and wondered how long the docs were going to tolerate this.

She settled her head back on his hand, looking at John's still face, again hoping for a reaction. She was sure that Carson or Jennifer would pull the plug soon and stop trying to wake John. Teyla couldn't give up on him just yet. She couldn't say goodbye so soon.

"I think this is enough," she could hear Carson quietly say to Jennifer. Teyla couldn't help panic as more tears slipped down her cheek.

Unbeknownst to her they touched John's hand, pressed against her cheek. She needed to buy time; she needed to do something, so she closed her eyes, pretending to sleep, hoping that would help.

She concentrated like she would while meditating and shut out everything around her, sadly John's mind too. This way she could pretend to be deeply asleep. She was not going to leave, not now anyway. John would come back to her.

…

Teyla's panic slammed into John like a brick wall and snapped him right out of his stupor and into awareness. He felt wet drops against his hand where it rested against Teyla's face.

She was crying. Why the heck was she crying?

He was fine, just really tired. He started to frown. Didn't she know that?

…

Carson tried to look over the bed at Teyla, but her face was tilted to the Colonel and hard to see. It looked like she had finally succumbed to her exhaustion and gone to sleep herself.

This wasn't doing her any good. It was late and though the Colonel was doped on pain meds, the sedation had stopped working hours ago. He should have woken by now and the time window was almost up.

Carson looked at Jennifer. She gave a small nod and then her eyes filled with tears. They both knew that he was not totally lost yet, but John had left clear instructions on what to if something like this happened to him.

John had obviously slipped into a coma and there was no way to tell if he would wake again. They needed to take the tests to see how severe his condition was. If things didn't improve within the next thirty days, they would have to pull the plug and let the man go.

He turned to walk over to Teyla and get her home.

Suddenly Jennifer's hand flew out, grabbing his arm.

"Carson, look!" she whispered excited but not wanting to wake Teyla just yet.

He turned to John and gasped.

The Colonel had a deep frown on his face, his eyebrows knitted together. Carson wanted to cry out in relief, but held himself in check. There still could be problems.

After a few agonizingly long moments the Colonel's eyes started to flutter open. Carson looked at Teyla, but she really was asleep, not realizing what was happening, even though her head rested on John's arm and the Colonel was squirming a bit.

…

If it wasn't for Teyla, John would have given up on trying to get his eyes open five minutes ago, but he could feel her desperation and pain so strong. He just needed to see her and tell her he was fine. Okay maybe not tell her and his definition of fine surely was questionable, but he could communicate to her that he was here.

When his eyes finally stayed open, his focus was solely on his beautiful wife, her head rested on his arm on the left side, her face turned to him.

Her eyes were closed and silent tears streamed down her face even though she seemed asleep.

Suddenly the constricting tube was in the way, but John had been hurt often enough to know fighting that thing would make things worse. He wanted to get his hand free to get Teyla's attention, but he felt too weak and disconnected from his body to do more than feebly squirm on the bed and that was not enough to get Teyla's attention.

John was sure they were not alone. He wondered if he had the strength to turn his head and see who was there.

It took a moment but he managed and found himself looking in the faces not of one but two smiling docs.

"Colonel, can you hear me?" Keller asked looking at him.

_Are you kidding me?_ John thought, frowning at her. How the hell was he supposed to answer that question while a tube was stuck down his throat anyway?

"I think that means yes," Carson stated, obviously amused by John scowling at them.

"Colonel, you hit your head and we have to ask you a few questions. You know the drill. Can you blink one time for yes, two for no?"

John blinked once, then paused and blinked twice.

"Do you know where you are?"

One blink.

"Are you on Earth?"

Two quick blinks and another scowl.

"You don't like the questions much, huh?" Keller asked. John rolled his eyes and then turned his head slightly at Teyla who still hadn't moved from her position.

"You remember what happened?"

One blink.

"Does your head hurt at the moment?"

John took a moment to decide on that one. He felt some stinging over his right eye, but nothing else. So not really, two blinks.

John looked at Teyla again and then at the doc before looking back at Teyla again.

"Right," Carson said. He quickly moved around the bed and laid his hand on Teyla's shoulder. John startled at the extreme reaction; Teyla practically jumped out of her skin, bolting upright.

John was glad to still have some of his reflexes. He quickly grabbed Teyla's hand, pulling it down with his as he was too weak to actually lift any part of his body.

John was just glad for the good stuff in his system. All the jarring probably hurt a lot.

"Teyla, why don't you say hello to your husband and when you're done we'll let the Colonel rest a little more?"

To emphasize Carson's statement, John tried to press Teyla's hand as hard as he could while repeating the words I love you, over and over in his head.

Teyla's gaze snapped to their entwined hands and then to John's face.

Teyla let out a big sigh and sniffled.

Finally the feelings accompanying his words registered in her mind and she leaned forward to lay her head on the pillow next to his.

"I love you too," she whispered in his ear, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

She sat up again so they could look into each other's eyes. They held one of their silent conversations, but after a few moments John's eyes started to droop on their own account.

"Sleep," Teyla told him, whispering to him again and placing another kiss on his cheek. She felt another burst of love and then he was out again.

She was relieved, though he had been weak and exhausted; everything had been there, their connection and love, he did remember.

"What did you give John?" she asked Jennifer. Out of the corner of her eye Teyla had seen her inject the contents of a syringe in John's IV.

"To be intubated can be very stressful for the body," Carson explained, "and now that we know he is not in a coma and his head is alright, we're going to keep him sedated until his lungs are healed enough for him to breathe on his own."

Teyla turned to look at the now sleeping John, not liking the thought of him being unconscious again. The past hours had been very disturbing. Waiting for him to wake, her mind had spun more than one scenario of what might be happening. None had been pleasant.

"Come on, Teyla; you've had a long night. You need rest," Carson said taking her arm to pull her up. She looked back at John, not really wanting to leave. "Jennifer will stay with him and he won't wake any time soon," he coaxed.

Teyla looked at Carson again. "I would rather stay."

"Teyla you need to sleep too. It's still very early. There will be enough time for you to sit with John and watch him sleep later," Jennifer threw in. "I'm sure Torren would like to see you when he wakes and his Daddy is not home yet."

Teyla bit her lip. Jennifer had a point and she knew John should not wake anytime soon. He would be alright and that was most important. She also was sure if she did not comply now Carson would eventually throw her out.

"I will go, please contact me if anything changes."

"Don't worry Teyla, he is stable and has been for the past twelve hours. But if anything happens we will call you."

Teyla nodded and finally let Carson pull her up.

"Why don't we take a little detour to the mess and get something to eat."

"There is no need for you to accompany me," Teyla said, nevertheless grateful for the offer.

"Oh, on the contrary, as far as I know Ronon and Rodney, as well as Lorne and Woolsey, are in your quarters waiting to hear that your husband is going to be okay."

Teyla chuckled. "Very well, Carson."

.

XOXOXOXOXO

.

Woolsey sat the last report down, groaning. He was starting to get a headache.

It was the second time Michael had caught them off guard and invaded the city undetected.

He started to see that it had been a mistake to assume they had defeated the hybrid the last time.

He ground his teeth. Colonel Sheppard had tried to warn him about being too hasty in abandoning their work on discovering Michael's labs and research.

He had wanted to keep at least one team working on the data they had recovered, but no, instead of listening to the man who would know best, Woolsey had argued, not once, but twice, that they were wasting manpower and money to chase after someone who was dead and defeated.

He was the one responsible for what had happened to Colonel Sheppard.

He wasn't naive enough to believe that this might not have happened anyway, but they might have been able to figure out what was going on and stop it in time.

Now Woolsey had to make decisions, regarding a half dead pregnant woman that might or might not be a wraith worshipper and the person that had attacked Sheppard, while under the influence by a long dead enemy.

To top it off, said person was the ex-partner of the new wife of the man that had been attacked. This whole mess would make a fantastic jealousy plot for one of the soap operas his ex-wife loved so much.

There was only one person he wanted to ask for his opinion, but that person was unconscious and intubated in the infirmary and, though Colonel Sheppard would recover, there was no way of telling how long he would be out, before waking up next and even then it might be too early for him to get involved.

As much as Woolsey wanted to get rid of Todd, they also would need to figure out what the wraith knew as he obviously had shared a mind connection with Michael's clone.

He hated to be played by the wraith, but they owed him for saving Colonel Sheppard.

The Daedalus was supposed to leave for Earth in forty eight hours and they were supposed to take Todd with them to make sure the wraith couldn't retrace his steps and find out Atlantis' new home.

It was John Sheppard's decision, so he decided to not go against the Colonel's wishes and to follow his plan. He needed to figure this out before the wraith left and he needed to make the other decisions by himself too.

He stood up and walked to the control room to get Major Lorne. He would question the wraith right now.

…

"Mister Woolsey," Todd greeted his late night visitor.

"Good evening, Todd."

The wraith tilted his head, the look on his face made Woolsey shudder.

"We've come to tell you that Colonel Sheppard is going to survive," he said, pointing at Lorne and then himself.

Todd nodded but otherwise stayed quiet.

Woolsey regarded the wraith carefully, wondering if the wraith was happy about it or not.

"Thanks to you," he added, again not getting a reaction other that blinking.

"You knew about their plan to kill the Colonel?"

"Yes"

"Yet you didn't inform us sooner."

"Would you have believed me?"

Woolsey inclined his head realizing the truth of that statement.

"Can you tell me what they wanted and if they're hiding more?"

"Yes"

Woolsey waited but Todd stayed quiet. How was he supposed to find out the truth when he wasn't sure what the right questions were?

Woolsey huffed and suddenly Todd laughed.

"I'm glad to amuse you."

"Will you believe me when I tell you?"

Woolsey shrugged. "We'll see, but I need to know what you know," he looked at Lorne and after a moment of silence he asked another question.

"I will tell you what you want to know, but first we have to discuss the terms of my release."

"We will let you go. That's it."

"Do not underestimate me," Todd growled. "You already planned to let me go. I want you to make sure that I get to my hive."

"No."

Todd hissed and Woolsey took an involuntary step backwards.

.

XOXOXOXOXO

.

Teyla couldn't sleep. She turned around again facing the empty spot besides her, John's spot. Her arm travelled to where he usually slept next to her, the sheets cold under her hand.

So close, she had come so close to losing him.

_The progress in your relationship is still pretty new, _Carson had said, and though she knew it was true, she also knew for her as for John it felt different. Being together had come so naturally to them; they sometimes forgot that three months ago they had just been friends and teammates.

Now that she thought about it, she had to admit that the truth was that they had started to be a couple long before they had admitted their feelings to each other or become intimate. For months they had spent most of their time together on and off duty. After Kanaan had left that second time and John had taken that step towards her, they had never planned their free time without consulting the other first, like a couple would do.

Yes, they had been together then too. They just hadn't put a name on it then. She sighed and rolled over to John's side, burying her nose in his pillow, glad it still smelled like him.

When had sleeping alone become so lonely?

Since their time in Washington they had spent every night together. Even after he had been injured in the cave-in, Carson had released them both on the same day and their beds in the infirmary had been next to each other.

Teyla sighed again.

One reason she had wanted to stay with John was in case he woke again and was not as clear headed as he had been for the short moment he had been awake. She wanted to be there to reassure him.

It was always like this when he was injured and woke for the first time after surgery; he seemed more alert and aware of what was going on than he should be, but then the next time he woke, the strong sedatives had worn off. The haze from pain and meds usually clouded his mind and he had trouble remembering what had happened.

When Carson had left he had told her not to return to the infirmary until in the morning after breakfast.

Rodney had immediately offered to go with Carson and was now with John in case he woke despite what Carson and Jennifer had said. They all knew John and he often had a mind of his own. Just because Carson and Jennifer willed him to stay asleep it didn't necessarily mean that he followed their order.

Ronon had stayed with her however and was now sleeping outside on the couch. Which she found ridiculous, but as they were not sure if Michael would be able to control someone else, Ronon had insisted on doing so.

Her quarters looked like nothing had happened at all. When she had returned, everything had been back in its rightful place, the only room still a mess was the office, obviously.

Ronon had explained that John had somehow managed to lock down their quarters and trap his attacker in his office.

Teyla closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to clear her mind.

After some time she fell asleep, her face still pressed into John's pillow, the smell of him soothing her.

…

"_Where is John?"_

"_I told you to rest," Carson chided her. _

"_I think John called me," Teyla returned looking around for him, but the bed was suddenly empty._

_Carson looked at her with pity in his eyes. "Teyla, he can't call you. He will not be coming back. Please understand that."_

_Teyla was confused. _

"_What do you mean? Where is John?" she asked, panic rising within her. She studied Carson, wondering why he was looking at her so strangely. "You said he would be fine."_

_He took her by the arm. "You should talk to Dr. Heightmeyer, she will be able to help you understand," he said, pulling her with him._

_Teyla stopped dead and anchored herself to the floor._

"_Kate is dead," she said carefully, trying to free her arm from Carson's grasp, but his hold on her tightened. When had he become so strong? He was bruising her and pain shot up her arm. _

"_Carson let go, you are hurting me!"_

_Teyla tried to free her arm, feeling Carson's fingers digging deeper in her flesh. She turned away looking for someone or something to help her fight him off. _

_Carson yanked at her arm, turning her back to him forcefully. _

_Only when she was facing him, Carson was gone. She gaped._

_Teyla felt a deep sense of terror. _

_Michael. _

_She started to struggle harder._

"_You destroyed me, but I will destroy you, too, and I will start with him."_

_Michael pushed her and she stumbled backwards, finally free of his bruising hold. Her surroundings changed and she was suddenly in her kitchen, before her playing out what must have happened. _

_John stood at the kitchen counter. When the door chimes rang he started to smile. He didn't even turn around, from his words she realized that he thought that Rodney was at the door._

_John was shot so quickly he never even saw who did it. Michael stepped further into the room and the door closed behind him. He moved over and looked down at John. He was out cold and Michael sneered at him. _

_He smiled and turned, he quickly walked to the bed room and Teyla followed. When Michael passed the mirror the refection showed not Michael, but Kanaan._

_Teyla gasped and froze in place her gaze fixed on the mirror._

_Kanaan looked terrified and seemed to struggle against an invisible wall. He had tried to fight Michael._

_Suddenly she heard her son cry out. _

"_Torren" she yelled and quickly ran to the nursery. _

_Michael was suddenly not alone; Lilya was next to him holding her baby. _

_Michael morphed into Kanaan returned to his former hybrid state holding a crying and terrified Torren._

"_Soon Michael will be grown up and we will be able to return to our fight," Lilya said looking at the baby in her arms. She started to laugh. _

_Several gate addresses popped up around the two and Teyla tried to memorize them, feeling that they would lead them to more hidden labs._

_Suddenly, wraith Michael stood in front of her again, hand poised to strike. She tried to move but was frozen in place. _

_Before he could bring his hand down, Todd intercepted and threw him off. _

"_My queen!" he said bowing to her. "Bring me home and I will give you what you need to know."_

_Suddenly, her mind was flooded with images and information on Todd's plans and Michael's plans - all was there, all they needed to know._

_Todd had tried to get all the information he needed from Michael's clone to find Michael's labs and research. She saw all the addresses he had gotten; they already knew those and all of the labs had been destroyed by them. _

_Suddenly Michael was back holding her again and this time his hand slapped down on her chest. _

Teyla snapped awake, her hand furiously fighting the hand no longer there. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to understand what was going on.

The dream had showed her a mix of what had happened mingled with what Michael had planned and what Todd now wanted.

Both had tried to invade her mind at the same time while she was sleeping.

But obviously her subconscious had protected her and lashed out instead.

She was sure the images she had seen from Michael had been accidental as Michael surely didn't want her to know where his last hidden labs were, but now she knew.

Todd, on the other hand, wanted his power back and one of Michael's clones or at least his research so he could use it for his purposes.

Teyla couldn't help shudder at the thought. Another wraith on Michael's path, but she also knew Todd needed her. He hadn't been able to see the addresses as his whole concentration had been on her and his attempt to call her.

Another shudder ran through Teyla and a deep cold settled within her. Todd was still calling her.

He didn't know she knew everything about the plans.

He tried to play her. Teyla closed her mind. She would not be used again. Neither from Michael nor from Todd, she was nobody's queen and would never be again. She was Teyla Sheppard and though she shared genetic material with the wraith, like John she was human.

Teyla shot from her bed, grabbing one of John's sweatshirts, knowing what she had to do.

.

Only 4 chapters left. Hope you like, let me know, getting antsy here.


	7. Truth

Thank you all for following and reviewing. It's good to know I entertain you.

Chapter Seven

Truth

Ronon leaped to his feet in surprise when the bedroom door suddenly opened. Teyla hurried past him to the outside door, only stopping for the door to open before heading out.

He started to follow her. On his way out he called for Dusty Mehra, knowing the tough Marine stood guard outside and told her to watch Torren while he chased after Teyla.

It took a while, but when he realized where they were heading, he raised his hand to call Lorne and inform him of what was going on, encountering only skin. Stupidly he had left his com in Sheppard's quarters.

He swore and flew down the stairs after her, surprised she didn't take the transporters. But she obviously needed the activity. He had almost caught up to her by the time she had reached the prison area.

The door to the brig opened and Ronon stopped, surprised to see that Woolsey and Lorne were already there. He wondered what those two were doing here at this time. Had Dusty called them? But she hadn't known where they were going.

"What is going on?" Woolsey asked looking around surprised.

Teyla stormed past Woolsey and Lorne without acknowledging either one.

Ronon trailed into the room, shrugging at the men.

Teyla stopped in front of the cell, opposite of Todd. Both just stared at each other without saying a word for a long moment.

"We do not need your help," Teyla broke the silence, making the three men behind her cringe at the ice in her tone.

Todd just inclined her head, after another moment he spoke. "I know of Michael's plans."

"What do you want?"

Todd's mouth twisted into something that resembled a very toothy grin.

"I may need your help, my queen."

"No!" she said with finality, not leaving any doubt she meant it.

"I helped save your mate's life," he offered smugly.

"I believe he saved yours first," Teyla stated and Todd growled, displeased at her quick thinking.

"I do know what Michael had planned," he tried once more.

"I too know of Michael's plans as I also know of yours," she simply replied. "We do not need your help or information. I will not resume the role of your queen, ever. You will have to find another."

Todd growled again. After a moment his growl turned into a barking laugh. "Very well, then I guess _all bets are off_ as your Colonel told me once."

"We will let you go," Teyla agreed. "But, be assured that we will know where to find you and we will stop you if need be."

Teyla turned and left. Not caring what the others thought, she needed to see John, to see if he was alright. She knew he was still sedated and that their connection was muffled. She still feared that her subconscious fear and panic had been strong enough for him to pick up on it.

The three men followed Teyla in silence, hanging back with their own trains of thoughts to understand what had just happened.

XOXOXOXOXO

Carson shook his head, for the second time in the past six hours he'd needed to increase the dosage of the sedatives to keep the Colonel under. It almost looked like now that he had been awake for a few minutes, he wanted to stay that way; his overtaxed and bruised body was fighting the sedatives with every fiber.

He was glad Jennifer had managed to get Rodney to leave and that Ronon was worried enough about Teyla and Torren's safety to not return. This meant he didn't need to worry about explaining every little alarm or sound of the monitoring equipment around the Colonel.

Beeping announced another set of spikes in the Colonel's heart rate and blood pressure - sure signs of waking.

"Would've been nice of you, if you'd have put up this fight earlier, when we actually wanted you to wake," he muttered under his breath.

"Delia, please prepare the scanner. I want to take another scan of Colonel Sheppard's lung." Carson doubted that much had changed in the past hours since John had first awakened and that he still needed to be on the ventilator, but if the man kept fighting like that they might have no other choice than to wean him off and let him breathe on his own.

It took quite some time to get the Colonel under the scanner. Afterwards, Carson stayed with the Colonel just in case he actually woke. True to his patients stubborn nature, the heart monitor spiked once more, indicating that the Colonel was about to wake.

He gave him another sedative, and once things settled again and the Colonel was out cold for sure, Carson moved to his office to take a look at the scans, his only thoughts were that tomorrow Jennifer could take the night shift.

He had hoped for a little more sleep than he had gotten until now and he doubted there was much in his immediate future. For now he would take a look at the scans.

The Colonel had always been quick to recover. Sometimes, though, his stubbornness messed with his recovery. He secretly wondered why the man wanted to wake so badly.

He was just about to pull the scans up on his screen when the infirmary doors opened.

"Oh, for the love…" Carson jumped up and hurried to the door, expecting an emergency.

"What's going on?" he asked when Teyla shot past him without as much as a greeting.

"Is John alright?" she asked as she stood by his bed.

"Of course," Carson answered, taking a quick look at Teyla's entourage before following her to the Colonel's bed. "I would have called you otherwise."

Teyla nodded and then leaned down whispering in John's ear.

…

_He was exhausted, but he needed to wake. Teyla needed him. He was on the verge of waking and though he had no clue what was going on around him, he was aware enough to feel his body. _

_His lungs burned; every expansion to draw in air hurt. He knew something else was doing the job of breathing for him. Deep down he knew was what going on, but right now he didn't remember._

_He rested a moment to gather his strength. He needed to be with Teyla. He had felt her panic. She was in danger. _

"I am alright, rest," the voice was faint and far away, but he immediately knew it was Teyla's.

With her voice, warmth filled him and the pain seemed to ease. After a moment, John surrendered to the soothing voice and stopped fighting, letting the warmth envelope him as he surrendered to his exhaustion.

…

Carson studied the monitors surrounding John and noted with relief that the numbers stabilized. He watched Teyla working her magic on the stoic Colonel, soothing him with her voice and touch.

After a few minutes, when the numbers stayed stable, he ushered the whole group into his office. He waited for the door to close, before loudly demanding an explanation for why the hell they were invading his infirmary in the middle of the night.

Carson's first question, however, was met by shrugs and the men pointing at Teyla.

"Okay, what is going on? Teyla, I told you to not come back for at least another three hours." Carson concentrated on Teyla.

Teyla looked up, her face sour, not really in the mood for being chided that she worried for her husband.

"Michael and Todd!" she simply stated. When Carson suddenly paled, it occurred to her that he might not have been informed of what had been going on at all.

"Can someone please finally tell me what's going on?" he asked again, his voice desperate as he sat down heavily in his chair.

For the next forty minutes Carson was briefed on what was going on and Teyla informed the group of what she had seen and learned in her dream.

Teyla's dream was the missing puzzle piece. Finally everything made sense.

"I think it's best to let Dr. Keller take care of Colonel Sheppard," Carson said, obviously still shaken.

"I trust you to take care of John," Teyla stated. "Michael has no control over you."

Carson's face rippled in pain. Teyla was sure he was thinking of the time he hadn't been able to shoot Michael to save her.

"He has no control over you," she reinstated.

Carson gave a hesitant nod. That explained why Keller had told him to let her and Cole take care of Lilya and Kanaan. Why they had put them in another section of the infirmary as far away from Colonel Sheppard as possible - and from him.

When all questions were answered, the group parted again, but this time Carson allowed Teyla to stay with her husband.

Despite her efforts to convince him, he was still not able to completely trust himself around John Sheppard. This was one of the rare moments he was reminded of what he was - a clone who was genetically modified to suit his master's will.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla startled out of her light doze when one of the machines surrounding John suddenly gave a warning sound. Carson quickly ran over from his office; from the way he looked Teyla could tell that he too had been asleep.

"Okay, Colonel," he said to the still unconscious man. "I get it! You don't want to stay under." He patted John's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Teyla asked worried. She had only come back thirty minutes ago as she had needed to care for Torren as well. He had been cranky all morning as he missed John and didn't understand why his Dad wasn't there and had asked for him on many occasions.

Rodney had sat with John for as long as Teyla had been gone and he had reported that everything had been quiet. Tonight, Ronon would return so Teyla could get some rest, though she doubted she would be able to sleep, the whole episode still giving her nightmares.

Carson's voice pulled her from her musings.

"Your husband's stubborn streak is coming through again. He's fighting the sedation again."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Honestly, you already did when you came last night. He was already fighting the sedation then. I just hoped the effect of having you close would last longer than a day."

Teyla turned to John and started to soothingly stroke his arm.

"Don't worry lass," Carson said after examine the Colonel throughout. "I took another scan earlier and though I would prefer to keep him intubated and sedated a little longer, there is no danger in letting him wake. We already started to wean him off the ventilator this morning and his stats have remained stable."

Teyla shook her head, looking at John before looking back at Carson.

"Thank you, Carson."

"Why don't you go back to your quarters and come back in a couple of hours? I promise he is not going to wake that soon."

Teyla looked at Carson. "Thank you, but I would prefer to stay."

Carson shrugged. "Didn't think I would win anyway," he mumbled, mostly to himself.

"I know you worry, Carson, but I am fine, tired, but fine otherwise."

Carson smiled at her nodding.

"I'll come back later."

Teyla smiled and turned back to John, resuming her stroking pattern on his arm.

XOXOXOXOXO

John was surprised when he drifted into consciousness and actually started to hear things. He could make out the typical noises of the infirmary. Next he was hit with the typical antiseptic smell though the smell seemed distant.

He longed to take a deep breath, but something still blocked his throat. So he just yielded to the machine breathing for him.

Hazy memories returned to him; he knew there had been a reason he had needed to wake but right now the reason was lost on him.

His musings were interrupted by Carson's voice talking to someone or him, he wasn't sure.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his face, then a pull and something sliding in his throat. He groaned as he realized what was happening. He tried to stay calm, but then he felt his lungs seize as they tried to expand on their own.

Pain exploded throughout his body, blocking out everything around him. The next thing he was aware of was a mask being pressed to his face.

Finally Carson's steady voice cut through the haze of pain.

"Breathe, Colonel, breathe, in and out, in and out."

John concentrated on the voice and tried to follow the pattern it commanded, after a few tries it started to work. With each expansion of his lungs breathing became easier, if not less painful.

He felt a hand settle on his shoulder. "That's it, lad, that's it."

When the pain finally ebbed away John suddenly remembered the reason he had needed to wake. An image of Teyla being held by Wraith Michael flashed through John's mind. Michael had attacked him.

Teyla, Teyla was in danger and most of all TJ.

An alarm started next to him.

"John calm down, everything is alright. We are safe. You are safe," Teyla's voice and presence drove his panic away.

She was next to him and obviously safe.

John concentrated on Teyla and the feelings accompanying her voice. He tried to relax and calm his heart and breathing, especially his breathing. His lung hurt like hell.

John tried to sort through the rest of his confusing memories, but Teyla's closeness and the pain pulled his attention away from his musings.

For the next little while he just rode out the pain while feeling Teyla next to him. After a while the pain meds kicked in and John drifted back to sleep.

…

Carson noted with relieve that the machines around the Colonel settled once more as soon as Teyla touched the man in the bed and the pain meds kicked in. He had no idea what had just happened.

For a moment he'd thought the scans had been wrong and his lung had not healed enough to work on its own.

He looked at the readouts, but again he couldn't understand what had happened.

"John knows," Teyla said her voice low.

"Excuse me, what?"

"I felt his confusion and then his realization; he thought I was in danger. He remembers what happened and he knows about what I felt when I dreamt, but his memories are fuzzy."

"Oh," he breathed, finally understanding. "Can I assume the readouts are a direct result of his remembering?"

"I do believe that, yes. I could feel his emotions and his panic when he thought about me and Torren."

Carson nodded, thinking and looking at the monitors.

"At the moment, he is just sleeping. I think it'll be best we give him a little more time; he should actually wake a little more soon. We will make a full exam then."

"Very well," Teyla smiled, turning back to John, taking his hand in hers.

XOXOXOXOXO

John slowly floated into awareness. Though he wasn't as confused as before, his memories still were hazy at best and definitely with a few holes in them. He remembered being in his quarters and being shot. Though he had no idea why his forehead hurt, maybe he had hit his head falling down.

He clearly remembered Kanaan; at least he thought he did as the man kept morphing into Michael, hovering in front of him. He also remembered Teyla's panic, but now everything was calm.

Teyla's soft hand in his grounded him and he could hear her rhythmic breathing in his ear. She must have fallen asleep.

He wanted to check on her, but to do that he had to actually open his eyes first which was a lot harder than just to think about doing it. It took some effort, but finally he managed to peel his sticky eyelids open.

He looked around, the ceiling and walls of the Atlantis' infirmary coming into focus. Not that he had expected to wake somewhere else, it still was a comforting sight.

He looked down at his body, trying to take stock; nasal cannula - check, IV- check, heart monitor - check, something bulky on his finger - check, though he had no clue what that was for. His upper torso was covered in gauze. He closed his eyes again to check the rest by feeling; he was sure propping himself up was out of the question.

He concentrated on the parts of his body below the belt line. _Oh crap_, he hated those things more than anything in the world. He swallowed, not even able to think about the offending thing connected to his private parts.

Swallowing, however, had been a mistake as that awoke a fire and tickle in his throat he hadn't seen coming. He couldn't help a whimper coming out as he tried not to cough, sure that too would hurt a lot more than he could take.

He felt a spoon resting against his lips and quickly opened his mouth, wondering who was with him and Teyla.

"John?"

John startled at the sound of Teyla's voice next to him. He hadn't meant to wake her.

"Do you hurt?"

Just my pride, he thought, before opening his eyes again to look at her while carefully shaking his head. He was not sure if he could speak. He started to frown, wondering if he actually should try.

Teyla of course read his intention.

"Do not speak, you have been intubated. Carson said you could have some ice chips to soothe the inflammation. Do you wish to have some more?"

John closed his eyes, nodding once. He opened his mouth again and once more couldn't help as a loud sigh escape, this time to tell of his relief.

The cold wet felt awesome to his raw throat and the tickle calmed and finally vanished. He opened his eyes and watched Teyla watching him, noting the signs of worry and little sleep. He wondered how long he had been out.

Again his wonderful wife read his intention. "You have been out for less than a day," she answered his unspoken question, her hand brushing over his forehead.

"Do not worry about me. I am fine, as is Torren, though he keeps asking to see you," she told him as she bent over him, her hand now resting on his head.

John couldn't help smile at Teyla and being glad that she returned the smile.

"Ah, it's good to see you awake, Colonel," Dr. Keller's voice said from the right side. "You really gave us a run for it this time."

John smirked at Keller. "Not that it's your fault," she added, winking at Teyla. "And you didn't check out on us, so I'll forgive you for now."

John chuckled, which again proved not to be a very smart thing to do, but when he realized that, it was too late. His back arched off the bed as the pain hit, his hands clutching at the sheets.

"Sorry, Colonel," Keller said when John finally was able to relax again and open his eyes.

"'m fine," he huffed out just above a whisper, spent from riding out the pain. He felt sweat trickling down his face.

While Teyla wiped his face clean, Keller checked his incision, eliciting a few more groans from John as he squirmed helplessly on the bed.

"Okay, time for some more meds," Keller finally announced and John felt his face flush. He hated to feel weak. Teyla pressed his hand and he realized that he had clutched her hand the whole time. He quickly opened his eyes, an apology in them.

Teyla smiled back, her eyes soft and understanding, after a moment his eyelids started drop, all his energy sapped away.

"Sleep John," Teyla said, and John could feel her lips ghost against his cheek.

XOXOXOXOXO

John startled awake, looking into the worried face of his boss. It took him a moment to remember what was going on.

Right - Michael, clones, labs and they needed to make a decision. They needed him to make a decision. He felt fuzzy and tired, but this was important. He cleared his throat and concentrated back on what was said.

He was surrounded by Ronon, Rodney, Woolsey and Lorne. Teyla had already told him the outlines of what had happened yesterday once he had stayed awake for more than five minutes, but she had just given him the Reader's Digest version. Woolsey and the others had just given him a full detailed briefing on everything.

He still wasn't clear on the how, but they had managed to get all the Intel they needed to destroy Michael and his works once and for all.

Woolsey wanted to discuss what to do, despite the fact that only three days had passed since John had had surgery and the fact that John was far from really being able to do anything but lie in bed.

For a moment, John had been thinking about sending small teams to get more information, but that could tip off any of Michael's clones and creations that were there. They needed to stop this madness before another of Michael's plans could be taken into action.

"We have to get out there now," John finally interrupted the discussion around his bed. He was tired and felt hot and wanted to sleep.

Everyone turned to him.

"But, Colonel, you're not fit, we need you…"

John snorted and shook his head. "We have to do something now. Lorne, Ronon and the others are capable of handling things." He knew he was right and still it sounded all kinds of wrong to him to send them out alone. "We have to use what advantages we have and go in there as long as they don't suspect we know."

John closed his eyes, his chest hurt and started to feel tight.

"How do we know they don't know?" Lorne asked.

John opened his eyes surprised at the question.

"How could they know?" he asked back.

"Teyla said the clones have a mental connection," Ronon started to explain to John, who was having trouble keeping his thoughts straight.

"They do," Teyla's voice sounded behind the group surrounding John's bed.

Her worried eyes settled on her husband. "Their minds are linked through their genetic makeup," she explained nevertheless, walking around the bed and to John's side.

She could see John not only fighting to understand what was going on, but also to stay awake. She turned to the other men.

"Does Jennifer know that you are all here?" Teyla asked the men, wondering why they had included John in their discussion, but not her.

All eyes snapped to Woolsey, waiting for him to answer.

"No, she doesn't," Jennifer's voice cut in before Woolsey could find a plausible lie. "Because if I had known, I would never have allowed it!"

She quickly moved to the other side of John's bed. She looked at him for a moment and then at the monitors.

"I want you all gone, now!" she commanded.

The men looked at each other shrugging, but not moving. Jennifer turned and put her hands on her hips, making it clear they were in trouble already.

"We shall see you later, Colonel."

"Don't hold your breath on that," Jennifer commented scowling.

The men quickened their retreat, understanding that they might have overdone it.

She turned back to John who had his eyes closed again.

"Colonel?" she asked putting a hand on John's shoulder.

John jerked, mumbling something about Michael, but not really waking up again.

.

.

.

I know just a filler Chapter, still hope you tell me what you think.


	8. The End of an Enemy (1)

Hi guys! Here's the next. Amy thanks for making this readable.

Chapter Eight

.

The End of an Enemy (1)

.

Michael knew he had lost.

He had been a fool to believe he could trust the weak Athosian.

Kanaan hadn't helped him the first time and he hadn't this time. The pitiful Athosian was a disappointment. He had clearly felt the man's desire to hurt Sheppard as well. But once more the man had turned tail and run.

And worst of all once more Teyla had betrayed him. She had chosen his worst enemy as a mate and again had refused to join him. Though it was all there, she just didn't want to see it. Instead of being a fake queen as she had been for the other wraith, she could be a real queen, strong and proud.

She had proven her power to him. Instead of getting the information he had wanted from her sleep weakened mind, she had turned the table and had probed his mind and gotten all the information to destroy him once and for all.

He had underestimated the strength her mind possessed even in sleep. Now she had all his secrets and he wasn't even able to connect to the others to warn them about their discovery. Three years of work would be destroyed soon.

His last defense, the linked minds of his clones, was rendered useless as his fading mind had been weakened too much fighting back Teyla's invasion.

It would be over soon, he had lost his control over Kanaan when he had been knocked out.

But at least he had two victories to celebrate.

He had killed Teyla's chosen mate and had destroyed the father of her son in the process. The man would not recover from being used; he had made sure of that.

Kanaan would always know how weak he had been and would be, how easy to control not only by him but by every other wraith in this galaxy too. One day he would get his people killed, or at least that's what Michael had told him over and over again, until he had felt the Athosian fall into a deep depression. He still celebrated this small victory. He had taken him away from his son and Teyla.

First the Colonel, now Kanaan - he had left her without them.

"You will never win," a voice he had never heard in his head before told him. Suddenly his mind was flooded with pictures of a happy Teyla, Torren and Colonel Sheppard. "I will always take care of my family," the voice stated and Michael realized it was Colonel Sheppard talking.

He cried out mentally, striking out at the mind that he had accidently connected with. He had survived. Colonel Sheppard had survived - that couldn't be. How was it possible?

But with the realization he could feel the Colonel, his mind strong as ever. Though the man was Lantean he had a powerful mind.

Once more he lashed out, but to no avail; the Colonel's mind was well protected.

He heard Lilya's heart slow, the time between the beats growing further apart and weaker. His last conscious thought was that Colonel Sheppard had won yet again.

XOXOXOXOXO

John jerked awake, his heart hammering in his chest. He had no clue what was going on. A hand settled on his arm and he jerked again, startled. Pain exploded throughout his chest.

"John?" Teyla's firm voice cut into the haze of pain and confusion.

"Huh?" he asked, blinking the haze from his eyes to clear his view. Teyla's hand brushed over his face as he studiously told himself the wetness was not tears, but boy he hurt.

He gasped when another wave of pain rolled through him.

He tried to remember why he had woken, but all he could remember was dreaming of Teyla and Torren and being happy. He wanted to go back to sleep, but now the pain kept him awake.

John tried to calm his breathing and his heart.

The monitor next to him blared.

He tried to concentrate on Teyla and her voice telling him about Torren and what he had done today to distract him from the all-consuming pain.

After some time the pain ebbed away, pulling John into darkness.

Teyla watched John's face relax and then grow slack. She was surprised Michael had managed to connect with John, though she was sure it had been accidently and it only had lasted for a moment. She had felt Michael's anger at realizing that John was still alive.

She was still shaken that he had managed to gather enough strength to strike out at her beloved. She stroked John's hair back, soothing him, glad he hadn't remembered what had just happened.

Though Michael hadn't managed to harm John, he had managed to push him from sleep, startling the injured man at the abruptness. He had jerked awake, pulling at his injuries. Even with the meds flowing in his system it had been painful for John.

Teyla felt guilty that she hadn't detected the connection sooner and cut it to protect John. He always protected her.

John was still pretty weak and she had seen and felt his pain. He had suffered enough. Anger rose in her - when they set out to destroy Michael she would go with them. She had once killed Michael in vengeance and she would do it again. This time it would not only be for her son and people and herself, but for what he had done to John.

Jennifer huffed looking at the monitors, discarding the now empty syringe. "I still can't believe Woolsey just waltzed in here and held his meeting. I'm so going to yell at him again."

"This was not because of Mr. Woolsey's inappropriate meeting," Teyla stated calmly.

She too was angry about the meeting that had taken place yesterday, but she understood that Atlantis' leader depended on her husband's opinion. Planning and deciding upon a severe military strike without involving John was unthinkable for Woolsey, but they all knew they needed to act, even more so now that she knew Michael had not been able to connect with his other clones.

"What?" Jennifer asked and Teyla refocused on her.

"John was sleeping quite peacefully actually."

"You're sure? To me it looked like he was having a nightmare."

"Do not ask me how, but the mind of Michael's clone connected to John's."

"Oh?"

"I realized too late what was happening. The clone lashed out at John when it realized that he is still alive, but only managed to wake him, albeit more violently than I like."

"Maybe John's mental abilities are getting stronger too?" Jennifer theorized.

"That may be possible," Teyla allowed.

"Do you two consciously working on using it?"

"Yes," Teyla admitted, slightly blushing. She looked up to see if Jennifer had more questions, but she seemed distracted, listening to her com.

"Oh," she said after a moment. "Thank you." She turned to Teyla.

"At least we don't have to worry about it happening again," she said grimacing. "Lilya and the fetus just died."

Teyla inclined her head in relief. For a moment she wondered about Kanaan, but then she shoved the thought away. Halling was with him, making sure he was alright. They no longer were connected and Teyla had her own family to care for.

There would be a time in the future when she would think about Kanaan, but for now she would concentrate on her husband and son.

XOXOXOXOXO

Kanaan woke with a start, ready to bolt. He was stopped when his movement was cut off by restraints holding his legs and arms. He collapsed back on the bed, panting hard.

He looked around. He was alone.

That was the moment he realized he was really alone, the lone owner of his body. He tested the restraints and with that his movement. He controlled his body again. He didn't feel disconnected anymore.

Michael was gone. He knew it as he knew that Lilya was gone too.

He closed his eyes. Oh god, what had he done? No one was going to believe him. He needed to talk to Teyla. Needed her to understand, she was the only one that could see, would understand. They had used him, played him and singled him out.

He concentrated on calling Teyla, hoping she was open to answering him, but he smacked into an unyielding wall. Though he tried over and over again, there was no reaction, no indication she heard him. He tried it until he was too exhausted to even feel her anymore.

Michael had been right. He was a monster, his weakness had killed Teyla's beloved. It was his fault entirely, he was the one responsible. It was his weakness that had enabled Michael to take him over and it had been his jealousy which made him strong enough to act.

In a dark corner of his mind Kanaan had missed the feeling of strength and superiority he had felt as a hybrid. He had wanted to show Colonel Sheppard that he too was strong and that Teyla had not necessarily chosen the right partner and father for her son.

But she had chosen right. He was weak. Colonel Sheppard had rescued them from Michael and he had been the one to bring them home. Colonel Sheppard had been the first man to hold her son and Teyla had chosen the Colonel's name to be worthy of her son.

Teyla had never loved him; it had all been Michael's doing. He didn't know how, but he was sure she had only agreed to be with him because Michael had twisted something.

He tried once more to connect to Teyla and was shocked to encounter not only her, but also the mind of Colonel Sheppard.

Kanaan turned his head. He wanted to be dead. He was glad the Colonel was alive, but he also was mortified and full of anger.

He was so immersed in his self-loathing that he didn't hear the door open.

Despite all the anger and hostility he showed outwardly, he still loved Teyla and deep down he knew he loved their son.

Anger rose to the surface again. Ever since the Lanteans had stumbled into his life he had suffered. He had lost Teyla when she had stayed with the Lanteans while the Athosian's had been forced to move to the mainland.

When the Lanteans had left and she had returned to their midst he had been ecstatic.

That had held until the moment HE had returned. HE was the source of all evil and once again HE had survived. Michael was an idiot. He should have just killed Colonel Sheppard instead of playing with him. He had had many opportunities to kill the Colonel and had never succeeded.

Colonel Sheppard had more lives than a wraith worshipper.

Voices cut into the haze of anger surrounding Kanaan.

"He is completely himself again?" he heard Halling's voice ask, a hint of worry and uncertainty swinging with it.

"Lilya and the fetus died some time ago and we believe that Michael's consciousness died with them. Of course we can't be sure until we have a chance to talk to Kanaan." Kanaan identified Dr. Keller's voice.

"Will you punish him for what happened?"

"Kanaan had nothing to do with what happened," a third voice stated, Woolsey.

"You will let him leave, then?"

There was a moment of silence.

"We have to make sure Kanaan is really himself and that he was not harmed," Dr. Keller started to explain and Kanaan listened intently, the anger flowing away. "We have no idea what being controlled did to him. I want Dr. Sanders to talk to him; if she says he is okay he can return to your people."

"Dr. Sanders?"

"She is our new psychologist," Keller said.

"I do not intend to speak with anyone," Kanaan said, keeping his face turned away from the group, not wanting them to see his devastation. He was suddenly so confused, so many emotions battling in his chest.

He felt the group turn to him, stunned he was awake. There was a moment of silence and Kanaan sensed someone getting closer.

"I think it would benefit you to talk to her. She is suited to help you," Halling said diplomatically.

"I don't need or want her help," he snapped, finally facing the people in the room. "I want to be left alone!" Kanaan couldn't help the traitorous tears starting to fill his eyes.

"We do not intend to leave you," Halling said again. "You belong to us, we are your people."

"I do not belong to anyone. I do not plan on staying, so you will leave me alone!" His voice had risen and by now he was yelling.

"Where would you go?" Halling asked calmly.

"Away," Kanaan said turning away again. He was a danger to them. Michael was right - he was easy to control. A frustrated yell ripped from his throat and he started to fight against his restraints, thrashing on the bed.

"Let me go!" he yelled. "Let me free."

After a while he started to cry in earnest.

"I'm dangerous," he said. "Just let me go."

All three were shocked at the sudden outburst. Halling moved even closer to the man that had once been one of his best friends while Mr. Woolsey left silently to get Dr. Sanders. He settled next to Kanaan on the bed, putting a hand on his shaking shoulder.

"We will not leave you or let you leave."

"Is Colonel Sheppard going to be alright?" he asked when he had calmed a bit.

"It will take time, but the Colonel will fully recover," Keller said carefully.

"I want to see Teyla!"

"I will ask her later, but give her time. The Colonel is still very sick. We first have to make sure you are also feeling better," Halling said, a little surprised at the sudden harsh tone.

"I tried to stop, but I could not."

"Do not worry about that now."

Jennifer too left the room waiting at observations for Dr. Sanders. She hoped that they would be able to help Kanaan, but she wasn't sure. He was obviously deeply depressed.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla watched John and Torren sleep from the door. After the excitement of the last days and Michael's mental attack, John had developed a low grade fever.

Luckily, he still was well on his way to recovery.

The chest tube and most of the equipment that had been connected to John had been removed yesterday and Jennifer had allowed Torren not only to talk to John and hold his hand while Teyla held him, but also to snuggle with his dad as long as he stayed on John's right side and didn't climb on him.

Teyla had needed to hide her tears when Torren had carefully snuggled into John's shoulder after placing a soft kiss on the edge of the cover sealing John's wounds. He had started to babble, obviously telling John what he had done, so most was intelligible.

John had turned his head to Torren and buried his nose in his son's hair. Listening intently, making a comment when he felt it was required.

When Torren had seemed content and after adding a last, "Dada mis tou," John had begun to retell Torren his favorite bed time story.

When Torren had started to get sleepy, Teyla had gone over to take him away from John, but as soon as Teyla had picked him up he had started to struggle and wail, wanting to stay with his dad.

In the end Jennifer had taken pity on all of them and had allowed Torren to stay with John a little longer. It had taken all of two seconds for the boy to practically pass out, snuggled close to his father once more. John, exhausted by the ruckus, had followed the boy into dreamland within minutes.

"The two are really cute together," Jennifer said, stopping next to Teyla.

"I am really sorry, Jennifer. I will not bring …"

Jennifer put a hand on Teyla's arm stopping her. "It's okay Teyla. Torren just reacted like every little child that hasn't been allowed to be close to his dad. He has been well behaved all the time with just holding John's hand. It was bound to happen."

"John does cuddle with Torren much more that I would have guessed," Teyla admitted smiling.

Jennifer chuckled. "That he does, but then he is just a happy dad."

"I am very lucky to have John in our life."

"And luckily it will stay that way."

"How much longer has John to stay in the infirmary?" Teyla asked and Jennifer couldn't help snort, even from the bed a chuckle could be heard.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop, Colonel," Jennifer chided in mock seriousness.

John opened his eyes, blinking sleepily while beaming at Teyla.

"I never thought you'd asked that question before even I got the guts to do it," he breathed, even after five days his voice was still a little raspy.

Teyla scolded both her husband and her friend, before a big smile broke out on her face. "Torren might not be the only one who misses being cuddled by his father."

"Just being cuddled?" John asked, his voice husky.

"Okay stop, too much information here," Keller staged a groan. "I so don't need to hear this."

She then turned serious. "If you keep improving like you have, I might be tempted to let you go in two or three days."

"Cool."

"Not so fast, Colonel. There will be a few rules, no moving around too much, no lifting Torren and most of all no tussling."

"Party pooper," John mumbled.

"Sorry, Colonel, but it's my party. Your incisions need to heal properly as do your ribs."

John nodded, his hand unconsciously travelling to his chest.

"I think it's time for your meds."

John smirked and wondered what had given him away. He looked down, seeing his hand traveling over the patch on his chest. _Great_

"It is okay, John. It will take some time. I am just glad to have you still with me."

John looked up, discovering that Keller was gone and Teyla now stood next to him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that again."

"There was nothing you could have done to keep it from happening," Teyla said, her hand stilling his.

They had already talked about it a few days ago. When John had been awake long enough to ask what exactly had happened.

"Yeah, still. I really thought Rodney was at the door."

"It would not have changed a thing if you had gone to the door. Jennifer said it was lucky that you were that far away or the bullet would most likely have killed you."

John smirked again.

"Is Kanaan okay?" he finally asked. He actually knew as he had asked Keller before, but he wanted to know why Teyla didn't talk about the man.

Teyla looked at him in surprise. She quickly looked down starting to turn away. John quickly caught her hand.

"Teyla?"

Teyla looked at him her face in a pained masked. "I do not know," she finally admitted. The images of her dream flashing before her eyes. One reason her asking for John to be released was that for the past nights she had woken every night having nightmares.

She wanted to go back to normal and sleep with John by her side to chase the bad dreams away.

She wanted things to be like they had been before. She was tired of fighting Kanaan off. At least it had stopped when she had asked Halling to tell him that she knew he was sorry, but she needed time.

Teyla sighed, looking back at John, now John had to start on the topic too.

"It was not him. I know that," she said before John could. "Still I feel angry; he was not happy with my choice and did not conceal the fact from me. I am wondering if deep down he wanted to help Michael."

John shook his head, not wanting to defend the man he didn't like for almost stealing Teyla. But here John understood that Kanaan was not responsible.

"Teyla…"

"No, John," Teyla interrupted. "I understand he is not responsible. However, he made you responsible for his misery; he told me once that his life would be better if you never would have happened upon our galaxy."

"I'm not sure that's not tr…"

"No," Teyla shook her head. "It is not true. I do not want to argue about this. Though there is still hardship in our lives, there is a hope that has not been there before." She looked at Torren. "Our son and the other children will not grow up knowing the fear I or the others did. They will know what the wraith are and that they are dangerous, but they will also learn that they can fight back."

John swallowed and then nodded. "You should talk to him though."

"I will, but not now. Now I want to be with you and be happy that you are still with me and recovering." Teyla bent down her lips hovering over his. "Or do you object?"

John shook his head, his lips brushing against Teyla's. His reward was her lips closing the distance to his. The kiss was short and left John a little breathless, but it was promising too.

John closed his eyes again, smiling smugly. For a while he just enjoyed having Torren sleeping against him and Teyla sitting next to him.

But then his mind started to wander. Suddenly, he stumbled over a memory he hadn't known he had before. His eyes popped open and he turned to Teyla. "I need to talk to Woolsey," John said out of the blue, surprising Teyla.

"I do not believe Jennifer is going to allow it."

John looked urgent. "I just remembered something and don't ask me how, but I know that Michael's clones and things don't know that we know about them. We have to do something and we have to do it now."

"There will be time when you feel better," Teyla tried to distract him again. John just looked at her. She knew he was right and he knew she knew. They needed to act now and not when John had recovered enough to lead them.

"He already knows that they don't know what's going on," Teyla admitted finally. "Though he decided we would wait."

"You knew too?" John asked his voice rising slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Now it was Teyla's turn to just look at him.

"Right," he smirked. "Listen, Teyla, I know you just mean well and Woolsey thinks he needs me. But we both know we can't wait'til I'm healed."

Teyla sighed, John was right. Though Mr. Woolsey had ordered Rodney and his team to see what they could find in the ancient data base and in what they had recovered from Michael's compound, he also had put a stop on any further measures.

"I will get to it immediately," she said looking at Torren.

"He is fine with me," John stated. "Why don't you call Rodney or Ronon, if you don't want us to be alone?"

Teyla smirked. "Jennifer banned them from the infirmary, unless they are hurt themselves."

John couldn't help but chuckle at that. He should have known, but then things still were fuzzy at times.

"I'm sure you can sweet talk her to let them in," he said.

"I will, when you will try and rest a little more."

"I will," he promised and closed his eyes again. He had already planned on taking another nap to have more strength later.

Nevertheless, his mind was already busy connecting the loose ends and developing the right strategy, so their teams could head out and once and for all get rid of Michael and his work.

.

Please let me hear you thoughts...


	9. Choosing a New Path

Hey guys, here is next. There is one more. Hope you enjoy. Would really like to know what you think so shoot.

.

Chapter Nine

.

Choosing a New Path

.

When Teyla returned to John, he actually was asleep; Ronon and Rodney already sitting silently next to the bed.

Torren was in Amelia's arms obviously still not fully awake, but at least not crying at the tops of his lungs.

"I'm going to take him for a walk," she said in a low voice. "And then wait in your quarters later."

"Thank you."

"Oh, it's my pleasure. I missed the little guy. You missed me too?"

Torren looked at her for a moment but then nodded. "tee thutk," he asked around his thumb.

"Sure thing," Amelia answered chuckling. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Ronon said smiling.

Rodney just waved, distracted looking at his tablet.

Teyla rolled her eyes. "I shall see you later."

She settled on the other side of John and watched him sleep.

"You sure he's up to this?" Rodney asked. His voice not as silent as Teyla would wish.

"I am, McKay," John's sleepy voice said from the bed. Teyla watched him yawn and writhe on the bed, knowing he felt stiff, but barely able to do something about it as he still was too weak to get up and stretch his legs as he would say. His chest was still pretty sore and stretching too was out of the question.

It took a few minutes, but by the time Woolsey and Lorne arrived with Jennifer, John was wide awake.

It took about twenty minutes for the group to sum up what they already knew and another twenty minutes for Rodney to tell them what his team had found. When John was satisfied, he closed his eyes for a moment, his face in an intent frown.

"As I said, we have to do something now, before they decide to move" he finally said.

"We could take the Daedalus and take them out one after another," Lorne mused.

"No," John and Ronon said simultaneously.

"Don't forget their minds are linked," Rodney added.

"They might figure out what is going on," Teyla threw in.

"We have to get them all at once."

"Colonel, we have six addresses," Woolsey said.

"I know, but we know that the groups are fairly small and they don't have a ship at the moment," John said.

"Cloaked jumpers," Ronon stated.

John nodded. He was starting to get tired again. "We put together small strike groups of three to four teams," he added, barely able to hide a yawn. "Lorne, Teldy, Lenard, Ramirez and Blake will lead the teams to the ground gates and I'm sure Caldwell would be willing to help and take the Daedalus to the last address." This time the yawn slipped out unintended.

"Okay, that's enough," Jennifer interrupted, not having missed the first yawn the Colonel had tried to hide or the way his eyes closed ever so often.

This time all the men left at once.

"I shall come back later," Teyla whispered to John, bending over him and placing a kiss on his lips. Her answer was another yawn and a softly whispered _I love you,_ though Teyla could tell that John was already half asleep.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla stood in front of Kanaan's quarters unsure what to do, but John was right - she needed to talk to Kanaan and had already waited too long.

Two more days had passed since John had talked to her about Kanaan and the only reason she was here was because she would be leaving in the morning with her team.

John had been surprised and less than happy when she had told him, she and Rodney had decided to go with Ronon and Major Teldy's team and help destroy Michael. It was something she needed to do.

She just hoped John would be in a better mood later. She was sure after this she would need him.

She lifted her hand and activated the sensor.

After a moment the door slipped open.

…

Kanaan stuffed the last of his belongings into his bag. He looked down at himself, wondering if he actually would need any of the stuff.

Earth clothes were vastly different from the clothes he usually wore.

The chime activated and he knew immediately who was at the door. He was mildly surprised as he hadn't expected to hear from Teyla after Halling had told him to stop trying to reach her mind.

He moved to the door and opened it.

He could see the surprise in her face upon seeing his attire.

"Teyla," he greeted stepping back to let her in.

"Kanaan," Teyla said taking a hesitant step inside the room.

Neither said a word and just looked at the other.

Teyla was the first to break the silence. "It is good to see you returning to our people."

Kanaan's face fell with her words and she wondered if she had said something wrong. She looked once more at his attire.

He cleared his throat. "I thought you knew," he stated.

"Knew what?"

Kanaan swallowed hard. "Listen, Teyla, I am really sorry for what happened to the Colonel."

"You had no control over what happened."

Kanaan shook his head. "Hear me out," he demanded and Teyla inclined her head.

"I am not sure that this is true. You have been my friend since my first memories. I never meant to hurt you or those you love, but I must admit that your choice angered me and I was jealous. You know that I blamed the Colonel for what happened, and to be honest, I still do." Kanaan paused to gauge Teyla's reaction.

"Michael used my feelings to control me."

Teyla just looked at him her face blank. Kanaan smiled bitterly.

"Even when we were little you embraced that we were different. You never feared to feel the wraith and you do not fear the possibility of being controlled. You are stronger than any of us others," he stated sounding bitter too.

"I do not understand," Teyla said at a loss for words. Kanaan had just admitted what she had feared - that deep down he wanted to hurt John.

"Michael could control me because I am weak and could not fight back. I am a danger as there are many wraith out there and most of them could control me. I fear that one day I will betray our people again."

"I do not believe that; we surely will be able to help."

"I was already offered help." He said taking a deep breath. "It has helped to talk to Dr. Sanders, but I am tired of being afraid and I am not the only one."

"I do not know what to do," Teyla admitted, upset she was not able to take his fear away.

"In light of what happened, Mr. Woolsey offered me and the others the chance to move to Earth. There are no wraith and no fear. I, Maika, Liro and Tinya took the offer. We will leave after the ship returns from your mission. "

Again Teyla was speechless. So many things had happened. Deep down she knew that she would miss Kanaan one day, but at the moment she was glad he would go.

"I wish you the best."

"Thank you Teyla, I'm really sorry for what happened."

Despite her feelings she stepped forward and offered the traditional greeting.

"Farewell Kanaan."

"Farewell Teyla."

XOXOXOXOXO

"You talked to Kanaan?" John grumbled when Teyla arrived in the infirmary. Teyla shook her head - he still was in a foul mode, but at least he was talking to her.

"Yes," she said keeping her voice calm. "You knew Kanaan would leave?" She asked, suddenly sure she knew why John had told her to talk to Kanaan.

"Woolsey asked me for my opinion."

_Of course he did _Teyla thought bitterly.

"Are you still angry with me," she asked looking at John. She realized that his face was flushed.

She quickly closed the distance between them, suddenly worried.

John sighed. "I'm not really angry with you," he huffed. Teyla could see the worry and fear for her and his men in his eyes and felt it over their connection.

"I know you are not," she said, taking his hand in hers while settling on the bed next to him.

She lifted her hand to stroke over his forehead. What was covered as the usual exchange of small loving gestures; was also her way of checking him over.

John closed his eyes. To her chagrin he felt much warmer than he had earlier.

"Has Jennifer been here to see you?" she asked careful. John opened his eyes surprised and confused.

He slowly shook his head so Teyla could tell he was not sure. He closed his eyes again. Though Teyla doubted he was in the mood to actually sleep.

"I promise to be careful and always stay behind Ronon," Teyla said as a peace offer. Her words had the desired effect. He started to smile.

"Okay," he huffed again. After a moment he sighed.

"John, do you not feel well?"

"Huh? No, I'm fine. Why?"

"You feel warm."

"I'm fine."

Though Teyla doubted he was honest she let it go for now. She wanted to spend a few quite minutes with John. She would have to go soon and sleep. She needed her rest for tomorrow.

"You okay," John finally asked, pulling her down to lie beside him.

"I will be," she said while telling John what Kanaan had said.

"I'm sorry," John grumbled when she was done.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," Teyla said firmly. "Please go to sleep. I would prefer to sleep with you next to me tomorrow."

"Maybe I should stay here just in case," though his voice was teasing she also could feel the true worry behind it.

"Do not get any ideas; we will sleep in our bed tomorrow night. Take this as a fair warning when you do anything that keeps you here. We will have a discussion as soon as you are healed in the gym."

John chuckled and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Tomorrow night our bed," he said. "It's a date."

"Good," Teyla nodded looking at John. Their lips met in a lingering kiss. All too soon John ran out of air.

"We'll have to practice that a little more tomorrow," John huffed.

"I love you, John," Teyla answered capturing his lips once more.

"Mmmm," John murmured, gladly following her lead.

Teyla stayed with John until she was sure he was asleep, but instead of heading home she went to see which doctor was there to care for John tonight.

"Good evening, Carson," Teyla greeted waiting at the door to be asked inside.

Carson looked up, smiling, waving her in.

"Your husband is alright," he said before Teyla could ask. Obviously knowing why she was here. "His fever rose a little, but is well within the usual. If it doesn't get worse and nothing else comes up you two will have your date."

Teyla couldn't help blush. "Thank you," she stammered quickly retreating.

"Good night, Carson," she added half way out.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Todd smiled satisfied to himself, so not everything had gone his way, part of it had. He had played an essential role in saving Colonel Sheppard and even if it only meant they were even, it was better than being in his debt. _

_He knew Sheppard would be grateful and the human had a strange sense of honor almost like most wraith had towards their hive queens. He still couldn't understand what drove the man, but he understood that it was better to be on his good side than on his bad._

_For a human he was resilient. He had never met one like him before and that included a life span of thousands of human generations. There always had been strong ones, but when compared, John Sheppard's mind was closer to that of their great opponents, but still unique. _

_The people of Pegasus called them Ancestors while Sheppard called them Ancient, both a fitting description. The difference was that John Sheppard was not as confident in his superiority as his forefathers had been and that made him so much more dangerous. Todd could feel the looming potential in the human and that was what scared him._

_John Sheppard was an enemy you wouldn't be happy with. He had learned that lesson in the past. Sheppard and his cohorts were the key that could finally destroy his kind as it had been foretold when his kind had been young._

_The question was if he was willing to fight the inevitable and go down or find a way to survive. Todd had chosen. He wasn't going to fight just to lose. He was going to use the knowledge of the new Lanteans and what he could learn from Michael to find another way, if it meant to leave this galaxy so be it. There were many more stars out there and not every galaxy housed the humans from Earth._

_Over the past their knowledge had already brought his kind forward and he would continue to use it. Every time he came together with them, he learned something new. Their reluctance to tell him of their new home bothered him. _

_Too bad his queen had seen through him. He wondered how much she really knew as they were still letting him go._

_They still had a common goal and he had already manifested his wish to continue their work on the retrovirus. Maybe he could incorporate Michael's work with it._

_He couldn't wait to find his labs._

_He hoped to get the chance and learn more about their ship when it picked him up._

"Time to go," Major Lorne's voice cut into Todd's musing. The wraith looked up and his eyes widened in surprise.

The shield of the cell vanished and he was hit by several stunner bolts. His last thought was his regret to not learn more this time as he was sure the next time he woke he would be alone.

XOXOXOXOXO

John sat on his infirmary bed his arms crossed over his chest. Despite everything Keller was releasing him today and he should be happy about that, but the fact that his team and half of his military contingent were out there hunting down the last of Michael's labs and clones, while he was still trapped, bothered him however, he knew he was in no condition to get out.

Hell, he was barely able to take a trip to the bathroom without being totally wiped in the end. Still, Keller could at least have allowed him to have his com, so he'd know what was going on. But no, she had threated to sedate him instead and keep him in the infirmary longer if he didn't obey and rest.

He had no clue as to how Keller expected him to rest. He had barely slept last night. He had had no trouble falling asleep with Teyla by his side, but when he had woken a little later, alone, his worries had kept him awake. Since Teyla had told him she was going with their team, he had been on edge.

Lately, he had smiled about Teyla and even found it adorable when she had been more reserved and nervous about him going on missions without her, but now he understood. She was out and he sat here feeling helpless. He couldn't do a thing, but hope she was alright and trust Ronon to keep her safe.

He huffed in annoyance, at least this time Ronon and Rodney were with her. He didn't even want to think about what had happened last time when she had been out with Lorne's team … no, he would not go there.

"Dada," Torren's cheery voice cut into John's brooding. His head snapped up and he saw Torren quickly toddling in his direction, smiling at him.

"Dada," he yelled again, speeding up at seeing John.

"Easy tiger," John tried to slow Torren as he was not that stable on his chubby legs yet. John couldn't see who was with him and eased from the bed in case Torren fell.

True to his fear Torren stumbled over his own feet and fell forward, landing on his hands and knees. He froze for a moment and then settled on his butt looking up, his face surprised. When he saw that John was standing next to the bed he smiled again and started to crawl to him.

John relaxed against the bed relived Torren hadn't been hurt or started crying.

It only took a moment for Torren to reach him. He looked up again and smiled. "Dada," he practically sang, grabbing John's jogging pants to pull himself up.

He lifted his arms, wanting John to pick him up.

John looked up and around but no one had followed his son. He looked down again into the expecting face of his son.

_No lifting _Keller's voice echoed in John mind.

"Dada," Torren started to whine, pulling at his pants.

"I know pal, but Aunt Jenny said I'm not supposed to pick you up." Nevertheless, he started to bend down, grabbing the bed to keep his balance.

"And I meant it," Jennifer's voice stopped John in his descent.

"Found him!" she yelled over her shoulder. She quickly moved over to John and Torren, picking up the boy, while John tried to straighten himself again, without letting her see just how much movement still hurt or made him dizzy.

"You better sit down," Jennifer commanded, making it clear that he wasn't fooling her.

"Dada!" Torren protested whining, pushing against Jennifer and leaning away from her. By the time John was back on his bed Halling had joined them and Torren was crying in earnest.

John watched the boy rub his eyes tiredly while still struggling towards him.

Jennifer settled the boy on the bed and Torren turned away from her, crawling to John and into his embrace. As soon as he reached John he settled against his chest and popped his thumb in his mouth.

"I have to apologize," Halling said when Torren had calmed. "Dr. Keller and I were talking and Torren slipped away from us when we were not watching. He has been in a foul mood all morning and asked to be with you."

"I think it's a family thing," Jennifer stated, obviously amused. John's gaze snapped from Halling to Jennifer. "The Colonel is in a foul mood, too."

John glared at Jennifer knowing it was true, but he refrained from commenting, afraid he wouldn't be allowed to leave and he wanted to leave as soon as possible so he could get his hands on his earpiece and his tablet.

"Halling is here to bring you home, Colonel," Jennifer said in her firm voice. "He will look after you until Teyla gets back." John smirked, but nodded. He didn't need a babysitter. "And don't get any ideas, Teyla has put your com and tablet away for me and Halling knows that you are not allowed to use them."

John saw Halling smirk; obviously the man thought along his lines and was not intent on following her rules.

John pulled Torren closer to him and looked down, shutting Keller out. Torren's eyes were semi closed and his mouth pulsated intently around his thumb.

John couldn't help yawning.

When he had finally managed to fall asleep again last night, he had been woken by a nightmare, not that he told Jennifer that.

"I think it's time for your nap, too," Jennifer commented shaking her head, "and in bed, not on the sofa. Your fever just broke this morning, and I'm aware you haven't slept well. I'm going to come and check on you after lunch."

"I'm fine, doc," he smiled at Jennifer for good measure. "You heard anything from our teams?"

"No, and I mean it, Colonel. I know you are worried. That's why I allowed Mr. Woolsey to brief you, once every two hours or if something comes up," she admitted. "I don't want to have you back here anytime soon. Your injuries are healed enough to let you rest at home, but that's it, rest. You remember what I said when we talked about releasing you?"

"It's your party," John grumbled.

"Still is," Jennifer nodded. "Your meds are in your room. I know you feel fine at the moment, but the more you move and stay upright, the more your chest is going to hurt. Take them sooner rather than later; they won't help much if you are already in too much pain."

John nodded again, slipping from the bed and settling in the wheelchair Marie had just brought. Halling helped get Torren settled against John as the boy was fast asleep already.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Get in there, destroy the lab, come back home," Rodney mumbled to himself as he crouched behind the wall. His M9 pointed into the darkness in front of him.

It had sounded simple enough. Of course it had - it always did sound that way. There are no life signs just destroy the small outpost.

He should have known better. Things were never that simple - at least not in Pegasus. The only plus point was they didn't have to worry about Sheppard as the man was safely tucked away in his infirmary bed, or by now, probably in his own back home.

If he had been here, it would have been him getting hurt protecting Teyla instead of Ronon and thank God the Satedan was built even harder than Sheppard.

Things had gone downhill so fast Rodney was still trying to wrap his head around what had happened. He squinted in the dark, looking for movement. But the corridor remained calm which was a small relief.

His thoughts travelled back to what had happened.

There had been two facilities, so their team had split up. He, Ronon, Major Teldy and Teyla had walked to the smaller facility that had been close to the gate, while Dusty and Captain Backers' team had taken the jumper to the bigger facility that was behind a mountain range east of the gate.

There had been no life signs so they had believed the four of them would be enough to just blow the lab up, after getting the data core. They had been deep in the facility when they had started to understand that this was not a lab, but a growing ship.

Teyla, of course, had been the first to realize. They had been in a wider corridor following the scanner to the faint energy signal when she had frozen.

She had yelled for them to take cover and moments later tendrils had shot out of the wall. Ronon had thrown himself at Teyla after realizing the tendrils were mainly going for her.

One had impacted into the Satedan and thrown him down the corridor thirty feet and into a wall. They were only lucky it hadn't impaled the Satedan as it had Sheppard the last time. But still the Satedan had been down for the count.

The tendrils had retreated as suddenly as they had showed up when Teyla and Teldy had started to shoot at the things.

"It is a growing ship," Teyla had announced then, not that Rodney had already guessed that. "We have to find the main chamber and kill the host, they are not one yet," she had explained further.

They had hurried to Ronon to check the big guy out. Ronon had been still unconscious, his shoulder seemed to be broken and he had a deep gash on his temple.

While Teyla and Teldy had tended to him Rodney had taken a quick look around, luckily he had found a console to the left and had quickly inserted his tablet. After a few moments he had all the data he had needed.

"It hasn't enough power to finish," he had announced. "It's dormant for now to restore its energy level."

"It will strike out again. How long before it has built up enough power to do so?"

"We have about fifteen minutes," Rodney had confirmed Teyla's suspicion.

The hive was incomplete and at some places holes were sealed with the surrounding rocks. After five minutes of searching they luckily found a part that also held a cave. They had managed to wake Ronon long enough to move in there. He had put up a fight, wanting to go with Teldy and Teyla to destroy the ship, but his attempt to move had ended with him sprawled on the floor, out cold again.

Teldy and Teyla had left soon after that and now Rodney was waiting for something to happen.

Time seemed to crawl. He looked at his watch they had another four minutes left before the hive had enough power to strike out again. He wondered what it would do this time.

Rodney eased back against the hard wall behind him. "If I have to go through that antidote cure again," he vowed, vividly remembering the last time they had been exposed to the hive growing pathogen. He had felt like crap for a week after taking the antidote and no matter how easy Sheppard had made it look, just sleeping off the tiny side effect of having ones heart stop hadn't helped, at least not him. "I'll never leave my lab again."

"Liar," Ronon's weak voice sounded behind Rodney, making him jump and pull the trigger of his gun.

"Are you nuts?" Rodney pivoted around, before looking back into the dark, hoping they hadn't been detected.

"Rodney, are you alright?" Teyla's worried voice immediately sounded over his com.

"Ronon is awake," Rodney threw back as a way of explanation.

"Have you been attacked?"

"I scared him," Ronon stated clearly amused. "He pulled the trigger accidently."

Rodney turned and glared at Ronon. "Great, thanks, Conan," he said irritated.

Ronon grinned and shrugged immediately regretting the movement as it pulled his broken shoulder and he felt the broken bones grind against each other. Pain shot down his arm and back.

"We have found the main chamber, try and stay quiet. We will be back soon," Teyla said and the line went dead.

…

Teyla looked at Teldy, rolling her eyes. Sometimes her teammates were like little children.

The two women took position; they had a little under three minutes left if Rodney was right. Teyla gave a silent nod and the two burst into the main chamber. The looked around to find the host, to their surprise he was imbedded in a cocoon at the back wall. They started to shoot at the alcove the moment they were sure it was their aim.

The ship jerked and the sound of explosions could be heard. Teyla and Teldy stopped shooting when the wall released its host, another of Michael's clones.

More explosions rocked the ship seemingly getting closer.

"Rodney?" Teyla yelled in her com the moment another explosion rocked the ship throwing her off her feet.

.

.

Sorry for another cliffy. Or maybe not ;). Let me know if you like.


	10. once and for all (2)

Okay guys another one done. I'm very honored that you decided to stick with me and my story. Thank you all for following. Especially I want to thank my reviewers, it really means a lot to me to know that you like what you read. I originally planed to continue this series, but I'm a little unsure at the moment. There are still several ideas up the ally. Let me know what you think. Would you like to read more from this universe?

A big thanks and hug to Amy in helping me out.

.

Chapter Ten

.

… once and for all (2)

Richard Woolsey stood on the short landing leading to his office. They had made it. Only two teams were yet to return and the others had been thoroughly successful. Major Lorne's team had even managed to secure more of Michael's research, something Beckett had been very happy about as that might help him in his own research.

The only teams still missing were Major Lenard's and Colonel Sheppard's team. Woolsey shook his head. Even with the Colonel staying behind he thought about the team as his.

"Is everyone back?"

Richard turned seeing Major Lorne only a few feet away.

"Lenard and Teldy are not back yet."

"Both teams are not due yet anyway."

"Colonel Sheppard was not in the infirmary, I'm surprised he isn't here or hasn't called yet," Lorne stated sure his boss knew he was back.

"I talked to him shortly after he left the infirmary. As far as I know he has been asleep ever since. I don't plan on disturbing him, if I don't have to. Halling agreed to call if he wakes."

"Yeah, it's probably also healthier in regards to Dr. Keller."

Richard nodded, taking a deep breath, but before he could say more the gate activated.

"Atlantis, this is Captain Backers. We have run into some resistance. We managed to destroy the complex and terminate all targets." The transmission was hacked with static noises. "The jumper has been hit and we need to land. We've lost contact with Major Teldy and Colonel Sheppard's team. We're los…" the transmission ended and the gate suddenly shut off, both men on the landing looked at each other in horror.

"I'll take Walters and Reid's team with me," Lorne said turning and activating his com to give the orders.

"Chuck, get me Colonel Caldwell," Woolsey ordered, following Lorne to the controls. While Woolsey stopped next to Chuck, Lorne moved on to the ready room.

XOXOXOXOXO

John shifted uncomfortably in his chair. His chest felt tight and hurt. He closed his eyes against the swelling nausea and onslaught of feelings.

He knew Keller had told him to lie down and though he had complied at first and lain down when he had come home, it had only lasted for about half an hour. He had been fed up with lying around and he had been too nervous to really sleep. TJ too had only taken a cat nap. So he had gotten up and settled in one of their comfortable chairs, watching TV while Torren had played in front of him.

John had guessed right and Halling had given him, not his own, but Teyla's tablet and an earpiece, but things had been slow and one team after another had return without incidence. So he had put everything away when he had started to feel the strain on his body, from the lack of sleep, anxiety and sitting upright for a longer period.

He kept it to himself, however, and since Halling had left several times to take care of some matters between his people that had come up, John had been able to suffer mostly by himself with only Torren present and the toddler was oblivious to his suffering.

"Colonel?"

John opened his eyes to look at Woolsey, surprised. When had he come in and how?

"Are you alright?" His boss looked positively worried and John wondered how long he had been out. His gaze snapped to Torren who was still sitting on his blanket chewing on the same toy he had before.

"Yeah sure, I'm fine." Woolsey frowned at him and John could tell that Woolsey wasn't sure if he believed what John had said or not.

Woolsey looked definitely worried and John was curious if it was just because of him or not. He also seemed to reconsider his being here.

"We have managed to destroy all targets," he said after another moment of hesitation.

"That's good," John said studying his boss. Suddenly he got a very bad feeling. "But?" he asked, trying to take a calming breath. His hands clutched at the armrests as the pain in his chest intensified.

"We received a transmission from Captain Backers," Woolsey said slowly, unintentionally testing John's already thin patience.

"Yes," John said drawing out the word waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"They destroyed Michael's lab, but the jumper got hit and they had to land."

Okay, that didn't sound too bad, and Rodney would have fixed the jumper in no time.

"I'm sure McKay's already half-done fixing it." John relaxed, but looking at his boss he realized there was more to it.

"There were two labs and the team split up, Teldy and your team went for the smaller lab while Backers' team flew to the bigger. We can't reach them."

"You just said Backers crashed the jumper," John pointed out.

"We can't reach your team either." John froze, not able to breathe. This was a joke, a very, very bad joke.

"Lorne and several teams are already on the planet."

"Lorne didn't dial back yet?"

"No, they just left."

John nodded, taking a careful breath. He needed to do something, anything. He just wasn't sure if he could get up. He suddenly felt even worse.

He was just glad that Jennifer surely wouldn't come right now as she would be busy with her preparations for eventual casualties. He was in desperate need of his pain meds and something against his rolling stomach.

"I'll apprise you as soon as we know something," Mr. Woolsey said getting up.

"Huh?" John asked confused.

Woolsey looked strangely at John and John decided to look away. Telling him he would come with him was probably not a good idea and would surely put him back in the infirmary as the world was slowly tilting around him by now. John was desperate - he needed to do something. He had been worse when he had gone to get Teyla back.

Yeah, but he also had been full of pain meds at that point, something he was missing right about now.

"We will get them back!" Woolsey said into John's musings.

"I know," John said his voice low. He didn't look up, but kept his eyes on Torren to hide his discomfort.

When he thought Woolsey was gone again, John sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head against the back of his chair. He wanted to be able to get his family back himself, but right now he needed to get up and take his meds, before Halling would be back and see him.

"I'm pretty sure I told you to rest in your bed and take the meds before you started hurting too much."

John's eyes snapped open upon hearing Jennifer's voice. She quickly moved over to his side. John had no doubt that he looked as bad as he felt.

"Can you get up on your own?" That question pretty much confirmed his suspicion. John bit his lip as he was sure the answer to that question was no. He was almost afraid to try and get up as his stomach made a flip every time he moved while the world continued to slowly swirl around him.

The silence stretched.

"I take that as a no," Jennifer said after a moment and waved behind her, John groaned inwardly seeing two medics coming closer, one with a wheelchair.

"Amelia, can you take Torren outside for a walk?"

John's gaze snapped to Amelia, he hadn't seen her before. She smiled at him and after some cajoling and a few words from John the boy left with Amelia, happily clapping.

"Okay, Colonel let us do the work," Keller said and the medics started to lift him up.

By the time John was moved to his bed, thank god for that, he had thrown up twice and was totally spent.

Marie arrived once John was settled and helped Keller with getting him cleaned and into fresh clothes. As taking any meds orally was out of the question, Keller gave him a shot. John had the strong suspicion he had received more than just his pain meds as after a few minutes the pain started to lessen, but in the same time he started to get even drowsier. He soon lost his fight to stay awake.

Jennifer nodded, satisfied when John's breathing evened out and the Colonel finally, if medically induced, fell asleep.

She got up and left John to sleep.

Amelia sat in the living room with Torren.

"I talked to Halling. I'm going to stay and watch Torren," she stated.

Jennifer nodded "Alright, I or Carson will come by later to see how Colonel Sheppard is doing; he should sleep for a while. If he wakes and throws up or you have the feeling something is off, just call."

"Is he all right?" Mr. Woolsey asked from the door.

"He overdid it," Jennifer shrugged. "But I'm going to leave him here. I'm pretty sure that we'll get busy in the infirmary later and the last thing I need is him waking and wanting to make sure his team is alright. I gave him a sedative to help him sleep. He needs to rest and I'm sure he'll get it here rather than in the infirmary."

"Major Lorne just dialed in. Backers' team is all right so far, but it looks like that Major Teldy, Ronon, Teyla and Dr. McKay got trapped in the smaller facility."

"You had contact?"

"There is some kind of energy field surrounding the lab. We're working on it."

"What about Michael's research?"

"It's all gone. We destroyed everything," Woolsey said his face grave. They had killed many of Michael's experiments today. He didn't even want to think about the fact that some had once been humans.

"We're sure about that?" Jennifer couldn't help ask.

"Yes, Zelenka gave the data core Lorne brought a once over. Those were all of his labs."

Keller nodded relived Michael was gone once and for all.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla startled awake, the air around her tasted acrid and was filled with smoke. Her body was covered in dust and debris. She slowly got up, taking stock, she felt sore but nothing hurt. Her lungs tingled and she couldn't help letting a cough escape. Luckily, the room was filled with the noises of broken electric cables and periodical electrical discharges.

A hand settled on Teyla's shoulder and she twisted to surge out, only to come face to face with Teldy her finger to her lips indicating Teyla to be quiet. Teyla followed Teldy's motioning hand to find the place Michael had landed empty.

They silently communicated. Teldy too was covered in dust and she had a cut on her chin. Teyla fumbled in her vest, pulling out some gauze and handling it to the Major.

They turned to look around, but they were alone, the room empty.

Teyla lifted her hand. "Rodney? Ronon? Please come in," she whispered.

Teyla was about to repeat her call when two clicks sounded over the com telling her to keep quiet.

She looked at Teldy reading the intention in the eyes of the other woman. They quickly dived for cover.

"All gone, all GONE… YOU ARE A DEAD HUMAN JOHN SHEPPARD. I KNOW YOU ARE HERE," he yelled. "But now you are trapped and there is nowhere to go," he added in a low voice.

Teyla cringed hearing the voice. Michael's voice, the wraith had tried to become his own ship. The two women looked at each other smirking. They heard someone rummaging outside the chamber, followed by a crashing noise.

"All gone, no one left, have to survive," the clone mumbled on. Obviously he had lost it. "Have to find…"

There was a pause. "Where you are hiding?" Michael said yet again obviously amused. Teyla and Teldy raised their weapons expecting Michael to burst into the room, but nothing happened.

"Rodney, Ronon?" Teldy whispered, but instead of an answer they could here Rodney's weapon's fire echo.

XOXOXOXOXO

"McKay shut up!"

"What why?" Rodney's mouth snapped shut when Ronon's death glare intensified. They had moved from their hiding spot when the explosion had dumped big chunks of the cave roof on them. When the dust had lifted they had barely managed to evade Michael who had shown up out of nowhere.

The Hybrid had alternately been cussing, yelling for Sheppard or muttering nonsense. They had held their position when the com had activated. Ronon had quickly stopped Teyla's request, but both had been relieved to hear her voice. When Michael had fallen silent both had been on edge. But when Rodney had started to babble his fear, Ronon had cut him off.

Suddenly Rodney too heard footsteps coming closer. He snapped his weapon up, his hand shaking. When he caught some movement he started to pull the trigger without thinking.

"MCKAY!" Rodney realized that his clip was empty.

When he looked at Ronon he also realized that he had no clue who had been coming.

"Oh god, I shot Teyla," he paled, the weapon dropping from his grasp.

As he scrambled to his feet, he heard Teyla's voice call "Ronon, Rodney, are you all right?"

"McKay's a little winded," Ronon returned.

Teyla peered around the corner, relief visible on her face.

"You killed Michael," Teyla reported to Ronon.

"Didn't shoot."

Teyla looked at Rodney who still seemed a little shaky. "I killed Michael?" he asked baffled.

"Yes, you did."

"Okay, I can't reach the others," Teldy said, reaching the small group too. "We should get out of here."

Teyla nodded looking at Ronon and then at Rodney. "You sure he is dead?" Rodney asked gulping nervously.

"Very sure," Teyla answered, not about to tell Rodney that he had hit Michael's head more than once, the wraith was not that recognizable anymore.

"We still need to destroy the ship," Rodney pointed out.

"The jumper," Ronon said slowly getting up.

"Major Teldy and I placed our C4 at several places and in the main chamber," Teyla informed the men.

"Okay let's move out," Major Teldy said while Rodney took out his LSD looking at it in disbelief, before looking down the short corridor, where Michael's legs were just visible.

"I can't believe I hit him."

"You did," Ronon grumbled rolling his eyes.

The group started to retreat their earlier way and soon found the opening they had come in through. Rodney didn't even look up in his hurry to leave. Suddenly he hit a wall and was thrown back against Ronon and Teyla behind him. Ronon grunted when he impacted on the floor shoulder first.

Rodney groaned rolling off his teammates. He stayed on his hand and knees panting hard. Teldy crouched next to him, while Teyla cared for Ronon who had passed out again.

"What the hell," Rodney squeaked his voice high pitched.

He turned to sit down and look around at the opening.

He lifted his scanner. "Oh, crap."

"What?" Teldy and Teyla said simultaneously.

"Force shield," Rodney mumbled already busy with his tablet. "He locked us in, that's why we couldn't reach the others."

"Can you get us out?"

Teldy helped Rodney up. "We need to find the bridge, control room or whatever."

"Major, stay with Ronon, I shall go with Dr. McKay."

The two quickly left. It only took several minutes to locate the bridge. "You know it's not a hive, more like a cruiser," Rodney ranted to Teyla. "I wonder if all ships start out as cruisers and then grow with time."

"I do not know, Rodney, please concentrate on what we came here for."

"Right." he looked back at his tablet.

"Amazing just how much data even a growing ship holds. It will take hours to download the whole thing."

"Rodney, we do not have the time," Teyla said again trying to keep her calm. John was better equipped to keep Rodney on track and she was getting tired. They were already thirty minutes late and she worried for John getting too worked up about it.

He had just recovered from the fever and she had been surprised when Jennifer still had said she would release him today. She wanted to get home and sleep next to her husband tonight, most of all she didn't want him to have a set back and have to stay in the infirmary any longer just because they were a little late.

"Got it," Rodney said.

Suddenly an alarm sounded. "Oh, oh."

Teyla didn't need to ask what the alarm meant. "Move," she yelled pushing Rodney to the door. He was clutching his tablet to his chest.

"Major, get out and as far away as possible, now."

"Is that the self-destruct?"

"Ye.." Teyla's next step didn't land in the hive ship but close to the gate.

"Oh thank god," Rodney said collapsing next to her. Teyla looked around surprised. A minute later the ground shook and they could see a massive explosion.

"Ronon, Major," Teyla called in her com.

"This is Major Lorne, Teyla, you alright?"

"This is Colonel Caldwell aboard the Daedalus, do you read?"

It took a few minutes before everything was sorted out. The Daedalus had just arrived in time to beam Rodney and Teyla out of the hive, cruiser or whatever and close to the gate.

Major Lorne and the rescue team had been already at the ship and had helped Teldy and Ronon get out in time. Though the jumper had been shaken a bit, no one had gotten hurt further.

Teyla and Rodney thanked Caldwell and turned to dial the gate home where they were already expected by Jennifer and her team.

…

"Where is John?" Teyla asked once she was clean and presentable again. He hadn't shown up yet or called. She settled on her gurney.

Jennifer looked up from tending to Ronon. "Yeah," he added looking groggy.

"You would think Sheppard would whine until someone would bring him here," Rodney agreed.

Jennifer shook her head. "He would have, but he is still recovering and needs rest," she said thinking it would appease the three. To her chagrin it had the opposite effect.

"What happened?", "Is John alright?" was only topped by Ronon trying to get up.

"Hey," Jennifer exclaimed, forcing Ronon down again. "Calm down," she commanded, scowling at the team.

"He overdid it," Jennifer admitted. "I had to step in and give him his pain meds, and since he wasn't going to rest properly I also gave him a sedative." Ronon snorted, relaxing again. Teyla's face fell and Rodney huffed.

"Can I go see him while I wait for my turn?" she asked already slipping from the bed, dreading another night without John, when suddenly a thought shot through her. "Does he know what happened?"

"He does, that was part of the reason I needed to sedate him," Jennifer looked at Teyla. "You can go home soon."

"John is not in the infirmary?"

"No, I didn't know if any of you were badly injured. It wouldn't have him done any good to be here. So he is sleeping in your bed at home."

Teyla smiled and settled back.

"You're sure he's sleeping and not sneaking around to get here?"

"I'm sure Rodney. He felt bad enough that the meds knocked him right out and Carson was with him thirty minutes ago giving him another shot," Jennifer said finishing the last suture on Ronon. "Okay, Ronon, Marie gets you under the scanner while I take a look at Teyla and then I'm back to you."

"Hey, what about me?"

"You can wait Rodney, you have your tablet and we have a date later anyway."

"We do?" Jennifer shook her head not answering.

Rodney just sat there smiling goofily and working on his tablet.

Jennifer turned to Teyla. The others were busy enough for Teyla to ask for details about John. She wasn't particular happy and felt slightly responsible for his condition. Woolsey had offered for her to stay, but she had wanted to go, she had wanted to make sure Michael was gone for good.

She knew he had been upset, but they had talked about it and he had been okay with it in the end.

She had to wait another thirty minutes until it was clear that neither of them had the pathogen in their bloodstream, but finally Teyla was cleared to go home.

She quickly stopped at the mess, getting something to eat for all of them, though she asked the cook to give her some bland toast and oatmeal for John as well as some stomach soothing tea.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla stood at the door smiling while watching John and Torren sleep.

Her husband, the said to be ruthless Colonel, was laying on his back his face looking absolutely at peace and content, despite the fact that he was paler than this morning. His left arm was bent over his head.

Torren lay on his stomach over John's right arm, his legs bent at the knees and his feet propped against John's shoulder. Torren was just big enough that his face lay in his father's hand and instead of suckling on his own thumb or the pacifier that lay in front of his face, his little hand was holding John's thumb into his mouth.

She already had taken pictures and was surprised John hadn't woken. Though Jennifer had said he probably wouldn't wake, she still had hoped he would.

She was sure that Jennifer had rethought her decision of releasing him and was glad she had decided to let him stay home as she longed to sleep next to him.

According to Amelia, John had been sleeping for most of the afternoon and evening, which was a testament of just how exhausted he had been and how good the meds worked on him.

Torren had joined him an hour ago as his nap this afternoon had been cut short too, obviously without waking John while climbing in the bed. Teyla just hoped their son hadn't kicked against John's torso.

Torren stirred and after a few moments sat up, looking around sleepily. His gaze rested on his mother for a moment before he turned to John again. He yawned and wriggled closer to John snuggling to his side his head against John's shoulder.

John immediately adjusted, his right arm moved to Torren, covering the boy partly and pulling him even closer.

Teyla quietly walked further into the room and undressed. She pulled her nightgown on and joined her two men on the bed. It didn't take long and she too was fast asleep.

….

John's eyes blinked open, he was on his back and the room was dark. He groaned, believing the only other person in the room was Torren.

"John? Do you hurt?" Teyla's soft voice was accompanied by a rewarding soft touch on his forehead.

The light started to glow dimly and John felt the bed shift. When he opened his eyes Teyla's lovely face swam into focus looking down at him. His mind still felt sluggish and he still hurt but he didn't feel sick anymore.

" 'm fine. Good, you're back."

"You are not fine and I am also glad to have you back."

"Where's Torren?"

"He is sleeping in his own bed. Do you need anything?" Teyla explained, he had woken earlier and she had decided it would be better to let him sleep in his own bed.

"Just you."

Teyla smiled and snuggled against John, careful not to hurt him.

"Love you," he mumbled already half asleep again.

"I love you too," Teyla answered switching off the light again.

Telling him what had happened and how they had finally managed to defeat Michael could wait until tomorrow.

XOXOXOXOXO

"You know, I was perfectly happy in my lab, there was no need to drag me to the mainland."

"Shut up, McKay and relax."

"Seriously, the party doesn't start for another six hours. Do you have any idea how much work I would have gotten done in that time?"

"You don't enjoy spending time with Jennifer?"

"On the contrary I do, but she is down there helping."

"There is no reason for you to not help too, Rodney," Teyla said coming up the hill. "John and Ronon are still recovering and therefore not allowed to help in finishing the settlement."

Rodney blushed. "I just thought I should see how they are doing and keep them from getting bored."

"We're doing fine, Rodney," John stated smugly from his place in the sun chair. "And not bored at all."

He felt Teyla watching him closely for any sign of discomfort. He still had trouble when sitting up too long, which had also been the reason Jennifer had only allowed him to the mainland on the condition he would stay reclined in his chair most of the time.

He had been cooped up inside long enough to agree, though only ten days had passed since he had been attacked, he already was bored stiff most of the time. He had been surprise how fast the others had managed to complete the settlement after all that had happened.

The Athosians and the scientists had moved into their houses two days ago and had already started to cultivate the land to get it ready for the first sowing.

Today they were finishing the final touches and preparing for the big party tonight that would also include John and Teyla's bonding ceremony.

"I'm out of here," Ronon said getting up, his arm in a sling. He grabbed Rodney at the collar. "Come on, McKay."

"Hey," Rodney screeched.

John and Teyla watched the two go chuckling.

They sat in comfortable silence for some time, watching the others work in the settlement.

After a while Teyla turned to John, watching him. He wore his sunglasses, but through their connection she could sense that he was getting tired.

"We could postpone the ceremony," she said careful.

"No, I want this," he said, so she could feel his insecurity about being able to actually do it. "It's time to really celebrate our marriage and what better way than to include all our friends and family and your people." He took a breath. "Life is going to be hectic again soon enough. We should use these quieter moments."

"Why don't we lie down a bit? Torren is getting tired. I was about to get him," she offered without him having to admit his weakness. She felt his love and gratitude at giving him an excuse to rest.

Before Teyla could get up however Ronon returned with a grumpy Torren. John got out of his chair and settled on the blanket. He smirked when Teyla handed him a pillow, but smiled when she gave him a second. He lay down and Torren sat down in front of them, after a moment he started to drop off though he obviously was not really willing to sleep.

Ronon left the little family alone again and Teyla settled next to John.

He watched her surprised and then smiled. "You staying with us?" he asked teasing her.

"I will never leave you," she said more serious than she had intended.

"I know. I won't leave you either," John said pulling Teyla closer. Their gazes settle on Torren for a moment, but he had succumbed to sleep, slumped in front of them.

Their mouths met after another moment and they spent the next little while making up for lost time.

When things heated they settled down again and together the little family napped, preparing for a night of celebrating their new home and new bonds.

The End!

.

Thank you so much!


End file.
